Blood and Honey
by Kirachi
Summary: Xena/Ares/Caesar/Gabrielle. AU. Xena is a ruthless warrior with a mighty army, wiping out cities, Ares The God of War by her side. But Gods are easily bored and Ares wants a war with Rome and more. Caesar/Xena based Romance/Angst. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Blood and Honey**

Xena sipped stoically at her wine, her brow creased slightly in thought as she studied the large, tattered map upon the table in front of her. She let out a frustrated sigh and met the eyes of her lieutenant, her face stone-like, beautiful... deadly.

"They won't tell you?" she asked plainly, as the tall, muscular man before her shifted uncomfortable under her ice blue gaze.

"No my lady" he finally said in a weak voice that betrayed his inner tremblings.

Xena slowly placed her wine cup down, her eyes never leaving his.

"Well then," she gave a cruel smile, "beat it out of them you idiot."

The lieutenant seemed to hesitate, his face flickering with a mixture of reluctance and fear. Xena's eyes narrowed, her mind becoming fully aware of his thoughts, his doubts. She rose slowly, purposefully. The lieutenant took her in, in all her glory she was like no other woman, ruthless, powerful, a dark queen on the battle field and beautiful beyond words, not a warm beauty but like a frozen wasteland, breathtaking and brutal all at the same time. She was dressed as always in her war garb, a pair of hard-wearing comfortable, loose, sand coloured pants covered by a heavy black leather skirt that was split either side to her waist, to give easier moment while fighting. Her torso was covered by chain mail and leather armour, studded with rivets and decorative metal clasps, her arms bare, revealing taunt, toned muscles. Atop her head of long raven black hair she wore a leather cap that covered her ears in flaps of shining silver coins.

She pursed her lips at him, as if deciding something important or perhaps listening intently...

"How long have we known each other Alcandor?" she asked in a drawl, her voice soft and low.

Alcandor glanced at her, his brow furrowing in question. "Over four years my lady, since your first campaign." He paused, "When you returned from Ch'in and recruited your first army."

Xena nodded, examining a golden plate that lay upon a rough wooden table, spoils of war.

"It's a long time" she said with a twisted smile, her fingers glancing lightly over the smooth metal. She turned suddenly, a vicious snarl clouding her striking beauty. "Then why do you wish to betray me!" It was not a question but a demand.

Alcandor took an instinctive step backwards. "I am not betraying you my lady" he stuttered, his eyes widening slightly at her words.

Her eyes bore into his, silently calling him a liar, a traitor.

"My lady, please..." He paused, knowing his very life hung upon his next words, "There are mainly women and children left, the men are all dead... they say there is no gold."

Xena narrowed her eyes, her expression cold and callous, waiting for him to continue.

Alcandor shifted his position nervously.

"We always used to leave the women and children unharmed Xena..." He stopped abruptly as her head jerked towards him at the mention of her name, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. None of the soldiers were permitted to be so familiar with her anymore; the years of fighting seemed to have changed her. He had known when he joined her that she was not working for the greater good, but she seemed a fair leader to follow, her goals of looting and making herself and her men profit had lured many a man other than himself to work for her. But things were different now, for the past year she had become obsessed with victory and conquest, taking villages, towns... and now even cities were falling beneath her blade. Her men murmured secretly to each other of the Gods having a part in it all, of hearing Xena talking to someone when she had been the only one to enter her tent. Now it was no longer about profit, this was about war and ownership.

Xena's eyes narrowed, her mouth twisting down in disgust. She glanced to her side as if she had just heard a noise, a small smile slowly spread malevolently across her lips, it widened into a grin and she nodded as if replying silently to someone's words.

"M-my lady?" Alcandor ventured.

Xena walked leisurely towards him, her grin staying in place as she pulled a large dagger from her belt and picked up an apple from the table.

"So, you will not do my bidding?" she questioned, beginning to peel the apple with the blade, her hand working expertly with the deadly weapon.

"I will always do your bidding" he said in a whisper.

Before he could say anymore Xena had moved with a frightening speed, her dagger now pushed under a chink in his armour, finding the vulnerable skin beneath.

She smiled cruelly up at him, her eyes sparkling with dark pleasure. "I don't believe you" she whispered huskily in his ear. She jabbed the dagger forward, slicing his flesh in a shallow cut, he grunted in pain and surprise. "I have ears everywhere" she continued in her husky, sensuous voice: a voice that, if he had not been in his current position, would have clouded his mind with lust. "I know that you are planning to desert me, to take others..." She paused; a small sadistic chuckle blew gently against his cheek. He couldn't help but breathe in her scent as it surrounded him, his thoughts were that any man would die to be in his position now, held in her grasp, her body close to his... and he knew that he would in fact pay that price; he had been careless it seemed.

"I could not kill any more children my lady" he breathed.

Xena rested her head softly against his shoulder in a strange act of consolement; she knew that he was fully aware of what his fate would be.

"I would never have betrayed you" he said, holding his head high, her cool eyes finally meeting his.

She nodded as if she already knew this, her gaze holding his, searching his strong, handsome face.

"Do you have any last requests?" she asked, giving him more than she would give most, he was her trusted friend and would at least have one favour within reason.

He smiled sadly, knowing he could try to fight but also knowing that she would win, and would make him pay with torture or worse... he had accepted his future...or lack of it.

"Just one," he said in a whisper, "a kiss."

Xena laughed wildly, thoroughly amused by his words. Her cold blue eyes flashed with a remorseless light and within an instant her lips crashed into his in a harsh and brutal kiss. Despite this, her mouth had a sweet softness to it; the taste of her, the dark queen of Gaul, was intoxicating, he could feel the power and force within that small gesture. A searing pain ripped through his side as the dagger plunged through his flesh and twisted viciously, his lips halted their passionate meeting with hers, now resting against her as if for support. It seemed to him that a long silence followed in which neither moved, their lips still locked together. He spluttered once, his mouth filling with blood before, mercifully, darkness descended over him and death took him quickly.

Xena felt his body shudder and then he fell backwards, landing in a pitiful crumpled heap upon the ground. She looked down at him for a moment a strange look clouding her eyes, she thought she would actually miss him a little. A sound like distant sharp thunder came from behind her followed by a flash of light.

She did not turn as the man who had been stood behind her throughout the whole scene clapped with an amused smirk pulling at his lips.

"Bravo."

His voice seemed to pull her away from Alcandor's body and she looked up at him, taking in his brooding features as his dark eyes bore into her. He smiled and looked down at the dead body.

"Shame, he was a good warrior." He brushed his hand through his black hair.

Xena gave him something between a smirk and a sneer and turned her head, dispelling the blood Alcandor had passed into her mouth in their first and last kiss. She picked up the apple that lay upon the table and took a bite, letting the sweet juice of it wash away any remaining taste of bitter iron.

She regarded the devilishly handsome man as he wandered to the door flaps of the tent and looked cautiously out across her encampment. "Your army grows each day," pride shone in his voice, "soon the world will be at your feet."

Xena kept her eyes on him, chewing thoughtfully upon the fruit.

"You still amaze me, my Warrior, my Princess of War" he said flatteringly and turned to give her a dazzling grin.

Xena returned his grin with a look of annoyance, he knew she hated it when he constantly flattered her, she suspected he did it just to inflame her anger.

She threw the apple to one side, wanting to dwell on more important things. "What is your plan Ares?"

At the question he walked back to her, striding around her until his chest was pressed against her back. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her firmly to him.

He was silent for many seconds, his hands moving seductively over the curves of her hips. Finally he bent and brushed his lips against the bare skin of her neck, Xena leant back into his embrace enjoying the attention.

"I grow weary of these small raids" he breathed in-between feathered kisses.

Xena laughed softly, "Small raids?" she sneered, "We have taken cities."

He nipped her skin gently causing her to groan lowly.

"I know, I see it all" he said huskily.

Xena laughed once more, "Yes, you do, Gods tend to." She reached up her hand, her fingers entwining in his hair.

"I want something bigger for you." He bit down a little harder, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

"You mean for you" Xena corrected, her hands now snaking down his arms.

Ares chuckled, "For us both" he chided. Slowly he guided her to face him, his dark eyes connecting with her light gaze.

"What is it you want?" Xena asked, her heart beating in excitement at the current moment and at what new task he would set her.

"I think you will like my idea" he smiled wolfishly.

Xena made a non-committal noise as his fingers brushed stray hair from her cheeks.

"I want you to match upon Rome... upon Caesar" he said with a powerful authority.

Her eyes narrowed at the mere mention of the man that she loathed with all her being. She pulled away from Ares' touch and connected with his eyes.

"Why?" she sneered.

"I want you as queen of Rome" he grinned.

She eyed him suspiciously, knowing he was not telling her the truth. He saw her expression and sighed heavily.

"I want Rome" he admitted.

Xena nodded thoughtfully, her mind lingering upon Caesar's betrayal... her first taste of betrayal.

She felt, rather than saw Ares' begin to massage her shoulders in slow steady kneads, his face close to hers, his warm breath upon her cheek.

"Think of it Xena!" he encouraged in a husky whisper. "You'll get the revenge you wanted and sit at my right hand."

Xena felt a small smile twist upon her lips at the thought, revenge would be very sweet.

Ares grinned at the new look upon her face and without another word being spoken he descended upon her mouth, his lips and hands pleasuring his warrior queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and of course I'd love to hear what you think.**

**--**

Ares looked down at the sleeping woman beside him. Her breaths were soft, gentle; so unlike the persona she showed to the world, and to him. Her face in slumber had a fragile quality to it, one that he doubted many men saw at all. The furs laid upon the makeshift wooden pallet were pulled lazily over her smooth naked body, the tops of her breasts just visible above the mass of warm blankets, her chest moving shallowly as she dreamt. He bent carefully to her bare shoulder and kissed the soft skin, nuzzling her gently; breathing in the scent of her and their recent love making that still clung to the air. Slowly he rose from the still, beckoning form of his warrior princess and dressed quietly, being sure to not wake her. When he was finished he looked back at her, she sighed and rolled over in her sleep.

He smirked, how she tormented him, his senses... he adored her, and some may even have said he was obsessed by her. She was always powerful, commanding... dominating. His gaze grazed over her once more, his eyes lingering upon her exposed back, in this moment she was so vulnerable. She was his favorite, of that anyone could be certain, but still - Ares was a cruel God, he reveled in his schemes, his games with mortals, enjoyed seeing their pain and suffering.

Although Xena was his to command he wanted her to beg, to plead to him on her knees. He wanted the proud warrior that stood before him sneering, knowing, to be reduced to his slave. He tried to suppress a laugh of pure excitement at the thought, yes this new game was highly amusing, he was very impatient to see where it went and what his little warrior would do faced with more betrayal He smirked at her, his eyes glinting, before raising his arms and disappearing in a flash of light.

--

Ares reappeared in a great palace. The pillars around him were made of the finest white marble, the floors a beautiful pattern of coral and cream mosaics, swirling into intricate designs. The walls were painted expertly in reliefs of various depictions of hunting, battles and sexual pleasures. A few feet away a grand golden bed stood upon a raised platform of dark marble, the two occupants sleeping within obscured by shimmering, translucent crimson curtains.

Ares cocked an eyebrow at the grandeur, finding it amusing that this man lived as though he were a God, in fact considered himself to be Godlike... normally any statement like that would have enraged the God of War, but Ares had bigger plans for this destiny seeking fool.

He walked up to a wall painting that was bathed in the glow of a nearby torch. It was of a scene by a fountain, the dark sky painted in twilight blues, stark white stars seeming to almost glow like jewels. He leaned closer, finding that they were in fact inlaid gemstones. The figure that dominated the relief was the likeness of the man that currently slept soundly. He was dressed in crimson and dark honey colored robes, his black hair adorned with a golden laurel wreath head-dress, and he was encrusted with gems, this clothing sparkling in the firelight, his face stoic, strong and commanding. But Ares' eyes were not drawn to him in all his glory, his gaze was pulled demandingly to the figure by his feet. A beautiful, powerful looking woman dressed in a sanguine translucent gown edged in gold, her hair dressed into an elaborate braided bun atop her head, the dark tresses threaded with gold.

But she was devoid of any gems save two; her eyes were made of startling ice blue topaz. He smirked, noticing the woman's position at the foot of the throne, her hand curled around the man's leg, the great Caesar, and his hand rested upon her shoulder, in that small gesture claiming ownership. Ares laughed lowly, knowing now that he was not the only man obsessed by Xena.

He turned from the intriguing relief and walked towards the bed in long, certain strides. He was a few feet away, his eyes falling upon the mass of pillows and silken covers where the man should still have been deep in slumber, but his side of the bed was empty, the covers crumpled in a testament to a quick and silent escape. A girl with long blonde hair slept on unaware of anything, a golden chain was curled around her ankle. Ares glanced about, his eyes scouring the shadows and then there was a slight movement and a tall man stepped into the torch light. He was just as commanding as the painting had foretold, his dark eyes burning with a mixture of excitement and curiosity. Within his right hand was a Roman short sword, steady for use, its wielder experienced enough to not be afraid that a stranger had entered his private chambers.

"Who are you?" Caesar asked, calmness making his voice sound like honey, his manner unconcerned for the girl in the bed.

Ares laughed at the man's nonchalant manner.

"A friend" Ares replied, sitting down upon the bed, untroubled by the sword's presence.

Caesar narrowed his eyes, ignoring the comment. "How did you get in, past my guards?" he asked in genuine interest.

"I didn't come past your guards." Ares said truthfully.

Caesar slowly lowered his sword, his eyes fixed on the man upon the bed. "Who are you?" he repeated, the desire to know burning brightly within his words.

Ares smirked, "I am Ares." He stood, letting the mortal look at him in full. So few Romans ever saw the Gods, their presence was weak here where less believed in them and more in the science and power of people. Even now Ares could feel his powers weakening; he would make this conversation brief.

Caesar laughed mockingly. "The God of War?" he sneered, "The Gods have no place here, _I_ am God in Rome."

Ares' brow furrowed in annoyance, he pointed his finger leisurely to the left of the man and let a single, small fireball loose, sending it shooting towards a painting, upon the impact the relief cracked and crumbled.

Caesar's eyes widened slightly and he glanced back at Ares, as if only now truly believing him.

"I'm weary of this, now will you listen?" Ares demanded.

Caesar nodded. "I will listen" he replied, unruffled.

"I come bearing an idea." He paused, his eyes glinted as they connected with the dark honeyed gaze of the ruler of Rome. "I want you to go to war."

Caesar raised an eyebrow, "To war? For you?" His attitude was again growing cold and proud.

Ares laughed, "Not for my benefit, for my… amusement." Ares paused once more, choosing his words carefully. "I wish for a battle like no other, for fields to be littered with the dead and dying… a real battle" he finished with a grin.

"And you will support Rome to do this?" Caesar asked unconvinced.

Ares nodded, "I will back you." His grin was sly.

"I don't think it would benefit Rome to do your bidding."

Ares laughed once, more knowing that 'Rome' really meant Caesar himself.

"You haven't heard who your enemy would be" he chuckled.

Caesar sneered as if nothing this 'God' could say would sway his resolve. He threw down the sword and picked up a golden jug filled with wine, pouring the liquid into a golden embossed cup. He took a large gulping swig and then returned his eyes to Ares, his expression telling the God to continue if he liked.

Ares smirked knowing that disinterested look would leave the proud man's eyes soon enough.

"In Gaul there is a warrior that is unbeatable." He made a quick gesture with his hand to the balcony behind Caesar, gesturing that they should go outside, perhaps the cool night air would lessen the weak feeling he felt. Caesar nodded and led the way to the impressive marble balcony that overlooked a large part of the city of Rome.

"What warrior is it you speak of? Vercingetorix? He will soon be within my grasp; I have no need of you." Caesar sipped a little more of his wine, surveying the city.

Ares smiled smugly. "No, not him" he said, his tone mocking, enjoying the game.

"Then who is the man?"

Ares' grin widened, the foolish man played right into his hands with such ease. "No man." He stared out over the scenery, his mouth twitching, wanting to burst forth the laughter that bubbled within.

He saw from the corner of his eye that Caesar's hand holding the cup, bringing it once more to his lips, froze in mid-air, his eyes widening in surprise. It took him several seconds to find his composure; he blinked hard twice as if only just regaining his vision and turned his glaring gaze upon Ares.

"Xena…" he whispered, his voice speaking her name in a soft honey coated drawl, his eyes the only thing that betrayed his cruel longing, his loathing, his lust for the woman whose name passed his lips.

Ares smiled broadly, "Xena." He repeated Caesar's words and glanced at the man beside him, seeing the longing within his gaze. Ares found himself wondering if he were to tell of his night of passion with the woman that clouded the Emperor's thoughts, that he had left her naked and satisfied sleeping, waiting for him to return and caresses her awake, would Caesar pick up his sword once more and attempt to run him through? Ares laughed lowly, knowing that he probably would, the thought was appealing, to watch this stoic man become unraveled, lose part of his proud presence and become like any other jealous fool.

Caesar gave him an annoyed look, knowing full well that the God had seen something that he had not wished to be seen. He took a long drink, regaining himself.

"Why do you wish me to go to war with her?" he asked, his voice far too interested for his manner.

"I have already explained, I want a glorious war" Ares smirked. "What is your answer?" he asked bluntly, wanting to be away from the place, to not return unless he was needed, the stale scent of the city was beginning to make him feel worse.

Caesar eyed Ares suspiciously and finished the last dregs of his drink. "Perhaps" he said finally. He narrowed his eyes against the cool breeze that gathered in the air. "It would amuse me for a while."

Ares grinned, "She matches to the North, you can begin your attack when you wish."

Caesar nodded, "Not that I will need to, but if I should want to call upon you…"

"Don't call upon a God" Ares interrupted with a sneer, "I will come back when I wish, or…" Ares gave a quick glance around him, "I will send word."

Caesar nodded, "Very well."

Ares gave one last smile and with a crack he disappeared in a burst of light.

Caesar smirked, this night had become quite amusing, but he would make no decision now, not until he had consulted the oracles, they would be able to tell him exactly what the God's plan was.

His thoughts instinctively drifted back to his first meeting with Xena, she had been the leader of a band of pirates, beautiful, arrogant, young and very naive. He had been unconcerned by her threats to kill him, knowing that his destiny would not allow him to be killed by such scum. He had intrigued her and she had become a little obsessed, going as far as seducing him, never suspecting that she was falling into his hands and she was in fact falling hopelessly, easily for his seduction. He promised her the world, his hands gliding across her smooth skin and she gave herself to him, fully, willingly, she had loved him.

The thought made him flinch, even after he had left her for dead, hanging upon a cross, her legs broken at his command on that fateful beach, he had felt nothing, concerned with only himself, with Rome. He had learned of her escape, sent his soldiers after her, his blood boiling for her lifeless body to be laid out before him. Only after she evaded capture, killing all of his men that were in pursuit did his feelings begin to change. She had impressed him, stunned him… that was not an easy task to accomplish, and with time as word reached him from Ch'in, and as the years passed Gaul, of the warrior woman that was unstoppable, that feeling grew into a strange obsession. Her face would creep into his mind as he took his serving girls, the touch of her warm lips pressing against his would awaken him harshly from dreams. He commissioned statues, paintings in her likeness and sent his soldiers scouting after news of her current location and recent victories.

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, his mind once more drifting back to that first night in her cabin. He could clearly see the scant crimson dress clinging to her curves, her breast heaving in moans as his fingers pleasured her, his kisses melding into her own. When he reopened his eyes his mind was set upon one thing, the honey colored depths of his gaze glazed in desire. He turned and walked back inside to his chambers.

He carelessly placed the cup down upon a nearby table, letting it fall onto its side, his eyes fixed hungrily upon the figure still sleeping. He quickly walked to the golden engraved bed and slipped under the covers. He snaked his hand around the girl's waist and nuzzled her neck, she gave a low moan and her eyes flickered open sleepily, revealing beautiful sea green eyes that seemed to change in color as if they were the very ocean itself.

She looked up at him, her gaze apprehensive, nervous; her blond hair falling away from her delicately beautiful face.

"It is time to please Rome, Gabrielle" he said with a sly smirk.

The girl forced a smile full of fake desire and Caesar pulled her to him, tonight his slave would curb the lust, but he knew only too well it would rear again tomorrow for her… for Xena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews once again, they are very much appreciated.**

**This fic is now rated M for sexual situations and violence.**

**Enjoy ;)**

--

Xena opened her eyes slowly, feeling the strong, warm arm wrapped around her naked middle, fingertips brushing lightly against her stomach as she breathed steadily. She glanced up, becoming aware that Alcandor's body still lay a few feet away, his form now looking rigid and stiff, his skin an almost translucent white. A pool of congealed blood had formed upon the ground, seeping from the wound she had inflicted, but his eyes, thankfully, were closed, she couldn't have stood waking up to his brown cow eyes staring at her. She curled her lip, noting mentally that she would have to get it moved before it began to rot, bloat and become pungent.

She heard Ares sigh and his body shifted as he finally awakened from his short sleep by her side. She pursed her lips in thought, a sly humorless smile curling her mouth.

Xena felt his lips press against her shoulder in a morning greeting, and in return she nudged him firmly in the ribs, not enough to hurt but enough to startle. He gave a low grunt of surprise; she smiled at the noise, enjoying the fact that she had unnerved a God - if only for a second.

"What was that for?" he asked sulkily.

Xena rolled over; her movement causing the fur covers to slip from his body, revealing his nakedness beneath.

"Where did you go last night?" A smirk played lightly upon her lips as she asked the question.

Ares looked at her, startled once more, knowing that all the time she had been awake, listening, watching… fooling him.

He chuckled, "I had business to take care of: I am the God of War." He brushed her cheekbone gently with his fingers, marveling in her striking beauty, in the ruthlessness behind her eyes. "Although I would like to stay by your side," he smirked, his eyes speaking plainly of desire, "I have certain obligations."

Xena regarded him coolly, a cruel disinterested look narrowing her eyes. She turned her face away as if she were bored of him. Ares furrowed his brow, her normal proud ways angering him once more, how he wished to break her… to have her beg for time with him, to call out his name in an impassioned fury as he thrust into her. He knew only too well why she gave herself to him; it was for her army, for gain, for power… for herself. Yes, she enjoyed their lust, their carnalism; but she never lost herself completely, she was always in control of how far she would let herself go, he wanted that barrier broken, decimated. His lips twisted into a bitter grin as he tried to push the feelings away.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, his wolfish grin seeming a little forced.

Xena laughed roughly, pushing herself onto her side and pulling the furs further around her bare breasts, hiding them from view.

She narrowed her eyes at him, their depths telling him she felt nothing for him, that in some ways she loathed him… tired of him.

She raised her gaze, meeting his dark glare. "Never" she whispered with a sly smile.

Ares' face fell into annoyance and Xena's smile widened, her steely eyes glinted, knowing she had wounded him a little. Ares noticed her look and couldn't help a grin appearing upon his face, she was callous and cruel, even to him, but he knew her fate lay within his hands. Once he had finished bringing her to her knees and making her obey, he would mould her once more into his Warrior Queen; she would be devoted, unrelenting and beautiful as the darkest despair… and his.

Xena took his expression to mean that she would not be able to rile him any further today and lay back down unperturbed.

He chuckled under his breath and joined her, molding his naked form to the outline of her body that lay beneath the furs.

"Will your army need you soon?" he asked, nipping at the skin of her exposed collarbone.

Xena glanced at him, her azure eyes meeting his, smiling seductively at him.

"It's only just past dawn; I have a few hours yet." His mouth was upon hers within a split second of the words leaving her. She gave a small, deliciously throaty snigger against his lips as they burned into hers, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, caressing her tongue in slow, gentle kneads. His hands snaked their way down her body, his fingertips brushing the curves and contours. He broke from their kiss and let his lips roam over the soft skin of her neck and shoulders, lingering upon her exposed throat. He roughly pulled the furs away in an almost violent gesture, wanting the barrier between their flesh gone, and set his mouth to work upon her breasts, causing low moans to escape her lips.

His hands moved lower, nudging her legs apart, gaining easier access as his fingers parted soft folds and slipped inside, a silken warm welcome awaiting them, she moaned lowly losing herself for a moment in the pleasure. Before she could turn the tables and take control as she always tried to do during their love-making he removed his teasing fingers and buried himself fully inside her, causing her to gasp in surprise.

He moved quickly, his thrusts rough and powerful, giving her no chance of protest, the force stilling her would-be struggles. She bit down upon her lip as pleasure racked her body, suppressing the sounds that wished to burst forth and make her lose her normal composure. Ares felt her hands snaking up his sides, a small smirk appearing at the side of her mouth, and he knew she would attempt to gain full control over the situation any moment. He wouldn't let her, not this time, this time he would have her as he wanted instead of bending to her whims and humoring her wants. He grabbed hold of her wrists aggressively and held them firmly above her head, stopping her little game. She opened her eyes, her lips parted in annoyance and desire as her ice blue gaze connected with his.

Ares didn't halt in his thrusts, but gained in speed, becoming rough, cruel. Xena's mouth twisted, fully understanding the little power struggle he was playing with her. She made a sudden violent movement in an attempt to free her wrists but he held them in an iron vice grip. Realizing that her endeavor would not work upon the God, his strength was too great; she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gave a guttural groan, thinking for a moment that she had submitted, offered herself fully to him… and then Xena squeezed, her thighs contracting as the muscles pressed unrelentingly around his sides, tightening more by the second, pressing harshly against his ribs, aiming to crack, to break. A cruel smile had wound its way to her lips as Ares tried to continue, but even a God felt pain. He winced, trying to keep his wits about him as pain melded with pleasure, his face turning a flush shade of red with the effort.

Finally, with a savage cry of triumph, Xena pulled him from her with the sheer strength of her legs. She was quickly upon her feet, her naked body covered in a slight sheen of sweat from the effort; her eyes spoke of hatred, annoyance and anger. Before he could move from the bed she had grabbed a sword within her grasp and plunged forward, a high pitched cry bursting from her lips as the sword slid into his chest, reappearing through his back. Ares let out a grunt as the pain seared through him. Xena stepped back, admiring her handiwork, as the God looked down at the shining object protruding from him.

There was a brief silence before Xena began to laugh harshly.

Ares stood, his eyes narrowing at her before slowly pulling the sword out with a sickening sucking sound. His wound healed within seconds and he tossed the weapon to the ground where it landed with a sharp clatter.

"Very funny" he said in a deadpan voice, glaring as Xena's laughter finally subsided into a mocking smirk.

She slowly walked towards him, her fingers sliding seductively over the place the wound had been, he couldn't help but shiver with desire at her touch, her breasts lightly brushed his chest causing him to close his eyes as lust clouded around him once more. She glanced up at him, knowing his thoughts, his craving, and before he could utter another word she smiled teasingly, viciously, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his body. This time it would be on her terms and she knew he would not protest. She gave a smile that looked more like a snarl; he shuddered as she slid herself down roughly, taking full possession of the God of War.

--

The slave lay spent, curled into a ball beside him, her breaths no more than rasping pants. He slipped his fingers into her hair distractedly, letting the silken strands caress his skin. Caesar stared unseeingly across the room, his thoughts in a strange mindset, not really thinking, but not blank… just empty. He gave a sadistic smile, the corners turning up sharply as his thoughts finally fell upon something solid. He'd nearly broken his favorite slave girl last night; he could still hear her cries of protest ringing deliciously within his ears as he took her again and again, unable to quell the lust that burned all consuming within him. Ares' appearance, the mere mention of her name had brought back his obsession tenfold.

Of course, the slave's objections had been lukewarm, no more than sobs and pleas… she knew she had to serve Rome... and she did so willingly most of the time, now that he kept her chained that was. Her frequent attempted escapes had amused him at first; her unquenchable thirst for freedom had entertained him immensely. No matter how many times he told her that he would never allow her to leave him, she still tried, her resolve fascinating. He remembered almost fondly her proud stance as he hurled humiliating words at her, her unwavering dignity as he made her scrub and clean on her hands and knees as punishment, she reminded him of Xena in some small way and this was why he kept her as his pet.

But… perhaps he had been a little too rough towards her, last night had been the first time he had heard her protest… heard her cry out, and despite his selfish heart, Caesar cared a little for her, after all she brought him pleasure and he so enjoyed things that pleased him.

He glanced down, his cruel smile gone, replaced by a look verging upon concern, but the pride still shone in his dark, sweet eyes.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. The young girl gave a low groan of horror, believing that he wanted her again, but Caesar just held her, pulling one of the raw silk sheets over her, covering her sore naked body. He stroked her head softly and kissed her neck, he felt her stiffen against his touch.

"Hush," he cooed, "sleep. I will have food brought for you later and a bath drawn…" He hesitated. "I did not mean to hurt you" he whispered, so softly that she thought she had misheard his words.

He quickly rose from the bed and dressed in a long white robe and red velvet cloak clasped at the shoulder with an ornate gold brooch. He poured himself a cup of wine and drained it in one go, he wiped his hand across his mouth before placing the golden head-dress upon his head and slipping into his gold threaded sandals. He walked from the room without looking back, his head held high, all thoughts of gentleness gone.

Gabrielle slowly sat up in bed, wincing at the ache she felt all over her body. She rubbed her arms gingerly, seeing small finger-shaped marks blooming in purples and blacks upon her skin where he had clutched on to her during his lustful aphrodisiomania. She pulled the silk further around herself and tied it at the front, creating a make-shift dress, before pushing her body clumsily to the edge of the bed and getting unsteadily to her feet.

She pulled the heavy gold chain behind her as she walked up to the ornate shelf with the large gilded mirror hanging above it, she reached out and picked up a golden brush and began to tease the tangles from her hair, wiping at her tear-stained cheeks as she performed the task.

How she detested this place and all its gaudy grandeur, it sickened her to even look at it. She curled her pink rosebud lips into a look of disgust; her thoughts roaming freely back to her home, back to her village, her family. She smiled at the remembrance of the quaint ways of the farmers and merchants, how quiet it had all been, how peaceful, how perfect… until Caesar had come with his great army, ransacking all that stood in his way, killing men, women and children and taking those that caught his eye as his slaves. Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears as her mother's and father's faces reared in her mind, the cries of her younger sister as fire began to burn all around them, destroying their home.

Gabrielle blinked, dispelling the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks, she did not even know if her family still lived. Caesar's soldiers had found her cowering in one of the outbuildings after she had fled her burning home with her family, the chaos outside confusing her into running the wrong way, losing them. She glanced up at her reflection and studied the pale, sad creature that met her gaze. She supposed she was lucky she had survived, that she should feel lucky that she had… but she did not. She longed for the peace death would bring, she knew he'd never let her go. Her face crumpled, the resolve melting from her as no one was there to see her breaking, and she fell into a heap onto the cold floor, letting her tears fall freely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to ****HAZMOT**** and Ares' Mullet for their detailed reviews and a big thanks to anyone else that deems to send a review my way, they really do help a lot.**

**--**

Caesar walked briskly, giving fleeting nonchalant greetings to those that crossed his path, his mind on one destination; all other thoughts could wait until he knew the answer to the question that had been burning within him since Ares had left. His feet were swift, making light tapping sounds across the marble floor. He noticed a few of the men, senators in their dazzling white robes, standing around in the corridor talking, raise a curious eyebrow as their Emperor rushed past them, he could hear them whispering in his wake and snarled in annoyance, his position here was uneasy, unstable. He knew many plotted against him, that many would rather have him dead… but the people of Rome loved him, loved Rome, and he _was_ Rome.

His lips curled into a smile, no not now, they couldn't touch him, his power was too great and he would eventually coax out the betrayers, the plotters and have them dragged through the streets before having them killed at the coliseum for his enjoyment, his destiny would not allow him to be done away with so easily; he sighed inwardly and felt his muscles relax.

The steps were just ahead and Caesar felt his heartbeat quicken, soon he would have the answers he so craved. With a cautious backward glance he brushed aside a heavy ivory brocade curtain and descended the hidden spiral steps, his movements lithe, never stumbling, his purpose would not allow it. Finally, after what seemed an age to him, he came to the bottom of the steps, deep beneath the palace above. He could hear the distant dripping of water and a dank, decaying smell filled his senses. He did not halt, but continued forward, holding his toga out of the many puddles of brown water that lined the narrow path. Dimly lit by fading torches, it curved slightly here and there, coming to forks every so often, but he picked the way easily through the little Labyrinth until finally a warmer, brighter glow met his eyes and he increased his pace, reaching a small archway which he quickly entered.

The room beyond was as dank as the rest of the place but littered around the room were luxuries, gold gilded furniture, a table filled with the finest and rarest foods and wines, materials rich and colorful draped over a great bed, and animal skins lining the floor.

In a large place stood a fire that burned merrily underneath a cauldron, the two occupants that sat by it warming their bodies soon stood in greeting to their new visitor. A beautiful woman with sharp narrow features and long flowing light auburn hair smiled at Caesar and walked forward, her slender figure moving with a strange stillness that made her almost seem to float, the dark green gown she wore followed her movements, lending her an eerie grace.

"Mighty Emperor." Her voice was soft and dark. "What do we owe the great pleasure of your visit?"

Caesar studied her for a moment; her face was like marble, too perfect to be fully human, her skin young and firm. Only her eyes betrayed her true age as their deep green irises fell over him, trying to probe and see what was upon his mind.

"Prisca." He took the woman's hand in his and kissed it gently before turning his gaze upon the young golden haired man that stood behind her. He was muscular and handsome beyond words with piercing green eyes just like the woman's.

Caesar gave a low bow to him, "Priscus".

The man gave a curt nod in reply, Caesar was used to this, Priscus hardly spoke unless he had something important to say.

Prisca gently wrapped her long fingers around Caesar's wrist and led him to a place beside the fire before sitting down beside him, her smooth legs brushing against him as she pushed herself as close as possible to his body. It did not pass Caesar's notice that Priscus furrowed his brow deeply at her behavior, his eyes seeming to grow a more vivid shade of green. Slowly he sat down, his eyes never leaving them.

"You look troubled my Emperor, what can my brother and I do to ease your worries?" Prisca said soothingly, her hand stroking his in an act of comfort.

Caesar glanced at her, "The God Ares came to me last night."

Prisca's hand froze midair in surprise at his words, "The God of War?"

Caesar nodded, "He wants me to go to war."

Even Priscus had taken an interest in his words now, his body learned forward a little from his seat.

Prisca rose and walked to the bubbling cauldron.

"Against whom does he wish you to fight?" She reached up onto a shelf nearby and grabbed two large jars, one containing live lizards the other of dried colourful herbs. She turned back to him, her fingers drumming absently upon one of the containers as she awaited his answer.

"The warrior Xena." The sound of her name leaving his lips sent a shiver down his spine and it must have shown within his eyes as the beautiful woman before him stared at his face in fascination. He glanced away, regaining himself before looking back.

"Xena" the woman repeated, reaching into one of the jars and pulling out a large red and yellow lizard. She threw it without a thought into the steaming pot and watched for a moment with glassy eyes as it boiled slowly to death, she then added two handfuls of herbs from the other jar and mixed it with a heavy wooden spoon, her lips mumbling inaudible words. Within moments purple smoke began to rise up in great plumes, the shapes dancing and swirling, the smoke sometimes gave out a strange flash, like lightning streaking across the night sky.

She turned to Priscus and let her hand slide across the back of his neck, he closed his eyes at her touch, the look of desire turning the corners of his mouth.

Caesar turned his attention back to the smoke, even he felt uncomfortable when around the two siblings: their carnal relations surpassed family, love and even time. He was unsure just how old they were, but such things did not concern him, he had seduced them into working for him and as long as he got what he wanted, what they did down here in this secret, dank place was nothing to him.

Prisca turned back to the cauldron, her brother forgotten for a moment.

She reached out one long-nailed finger and dipped it into the strange broth that had formed within the liquid.

"Hmmm," she said slowly, watching the ripples, "Xena will soon try to march upon you, her hatred for Rome is bright". Prisca turned her still dripping finger to Caesar and pointed at him. Caesar nodded, knowing what she meant by 'Rome'. "She will kill you, defeat you… perhaps." A small smile spread along her plump lips. "She is controlled by the God of War; he guides her and whispers in her ear to make war upon you."

Caesar's eyes widened, "Then why does he ask me to fight against her?"

Prisca made a high pitched noise and turned back to the pot. "He wishes for war, wishes to kill you and bring her to her knees… he will betray her for his own means." She turned back to him, a grin covering her face, making her look like a strange demon. "You both wish for the same thing, to have her at your feet." She cocked her head unnaturally. "Which of you will win, or will she succeed in defeating you both." She cackled sweetly.

Her brother stood from his seat, wishing to look into the cauldron also, he wrapped a hand casually around Prisca's waist and Prisca turned around in his arms to face him, her hands gliding up his bare chest.

"Do you wish Priscus to kill her?" She looked over her shoulder at Caesar.

Priscus' eyes connected with Caesar's, a fire burning behind them at the prospect of killing.

Caesar stood from his seat without quite realizing what he was doing. "No!" he said, a little too forcefully, causing Prisca to laugh mockingly.

"You care for her… perhaps, my Emperor?" she questioned teasingly.

Caesar slowly returned to his seat but he did not reply.

Prisca loosened her brother's embrace and walked to sit by Caesar's side once more, much to Priscus' annoyance, and curled her hand seductively around his thigh.

She leaned in close so her face was inches from his, her lips parted in desire. Caesar casually pushed her away, growing tired of her games.

"Do not play your games with me Prisca, your brother is already jealous, you can cease."

Prisca looked back at Priscus and grinned at him.

"He wants me more when I play" she breathed, turning her attention back to Caesar.

"There is a way we can beat Ares… and you could also get what your heart desires… if you indeed have a heart my Emperor" she teased.

Caesar gave her a sideways glance of annoyance.

"Tell me" he stated harshly and Prisca leaned in, ready to depart secrets within his royal ear.

--

Xena rose from her pallet and dressed quickly, pulling on her leather armor as easily as if it were a cotton shift. She spent a moment upon the buckles before reaching out and grabbing her cap, it jingled slightly as she placed it upon her head. Ares stirred at the noise, his eyes opening sleepily. He reached out and grasped her leg sharply, forcing her to walk towards him.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he released her and casually placed his hands behind his head.

"I have work to do" she said, her tone mocking as if talking to a small child.

"Later," he said unconcernedly, "I'll help."

Xena laughed under her breath, "No you won't."

Ares looked up at her and gave a shrug as if he had been caught out, "You're right, I wouldn't" he grinned.

Xena smirked and turned away, without another word to him she fastened a sword at her waist and left the tent.

Ares watched her leave and then, with a sigh, he raised his hand and disappeared with a flash of white light.

Xena felt the cool wind streak across her face, refreshing her senses. Before she had even taken a step from her tent a soldier was in front of her, his look unreadable, stoic. His shaggy long dark hair ruffled in the wind as his handsome face waited for her to address him.

She looked at him lazily, "What?"

"My lady, we can't find Alcandor."

"He's in my tent Markis, get someone to dispose of him."

Markis did not seem surprised by this news.

"The rumors of his betrayal were true then?" he asked.

Xena pursed her lips, her dark hair whipping about her face as she nodded in reply.

"He was a good fighter" the man said, as if commenting upon the weather. Xena nodded again.

"You'll take his place, you have proven yourself ready many times, and besides, I was growing tired of him" Xena said, her eyes scanning the rest of the tents laid out before her and the many soldiers who were already training hard.

Markis gave a deep bow, "I'm honored."

Xena smirked sourly, "Just do your job well and you can be whatever you like."

He stood up straight and gave a curt nod.

"Gather the men, I have news." She gave him a distracted gesture of her hand as he quickly obeyed her command.

--

It was already nightfall when Xena returned to her tent. She lit a few candles and removed her cap before sitting down in her chair and pouring herself a cup of mead which she quickly drank in loud gulps.

Her men had taken the news well, much better than she had expected, many seemed eager to march upon Rome already and their cheers still echoed within her thoughts.

She rested her boots upon the table before her and casually undid them, sliding them from her feet; she then poured herself another drink and set about taking off her armor. Tonight she would need her sleep as tomorrow they marched upon their first Roman village… and she would spare none in Caesar's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Xena awoke to blurred colors: deep crimsons, peacock greens and bejeweled blues. She squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them slowly but the colours were still there. She frowned and let her senses take over for a moment; she could smell the soft, floral scent of incense burning, mingled with the aroma of fresh fruit, oranges, apples and grapes. She made to move, to sit up, but found that the silk sheets beneath her were too comfortable, that in a strange way she was content… happy.

Her memories seemed to be floating just out of her reach and no matter how she groped they evaded her touch. She grasped a moment to even recall her name, where she was… who she was, but before she could dwell upon these things one of her questions was answered.

"Xena." The voice was low and distant sounding; she looked up, her eyes connecting with a dark honeyed gaze, only his eyes were clear, the rest of his face was hazy as if a dense fog clouded it from her view.

She felt a hand upon her cheek and without thinking clasped her own hand over it, her eyes closing at the caress, her lips parting at the warmth, and her hand was lifted to yielding, inviting lips and then a pressure covered her body as the man with the sweet, dark eyes leaned over her, examining her face. His hand came back to her cheek, his fingertips gently tracing over the outline of her jaw.

She could hear his slow, steady breathing and her mind fought for his name, for her own thoughts.

"You want to stay here, with me." The man's tantalizing voice was close to her ear.

Xena gave a small low groan as her mind seemed to swirl slightly with his words. She felt his hands travelling down to enclose her neck lightly, she moaned at the sensation, the feeling of vulnerability that her mind distantly tried to tell her was dangerous. Before she could fully grasp any more his mouth founds hers, the kiss soft and wet, their lips melding together in a sweetness she had never experienced before.

Her whole body seemed to ache from the emotion and she wished to wrap her arms around him, bring him closer, feel his touch. He began to leave small feathered kisses across her lower lip as his hands supported her limp body, seeming to read her thoughts, bringing them closer together, but even in the euphoria that was building between them she could sense… something. She furrowed her brow, her mind trying to concentrate as his lips worked upon her, the little fiery lines they left in their wake distracting her and making it hard for her to focus on anything but the feeling he was causing. She heard him gasping lowly with pleasure as he worked, his mouth becoming more demanding upon her flesh, his hands now joining in the caressing.

"Stay with me" he whispered between softly pressed kisses against her stomach. Xena threw her head back in pleasure as he moved further down, brushing her hips, nipping slightly at the exposed skin, she let out a gasp, feeling his hands skimming up her legs.

A strange rushing noise seemed to sound within her ear, causing her to flinch… a voice?

The man continued to kiss her, his lips moving in fluid motions down the side of her leg.

Xena closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, listening, and again she heard it, and then again, but she couldn't make out the words… She listened harder, the man seemed to have become aware, his nips now turning into bites, his actions meant to distract her, but she focused…

"_My Lady_."

The voice was not the man that was with her now it was distant, echoed. She bit her lip trying to keep her mind upon the voice.

Then as clear as a bell sounding she heard as if booming with her mind "XENA!"

Her eyes flew open and she wildly scanned her surroundings before sitting up with a shocked jerk of her body.

She was aware of someone kneeling upon one knee beside her and raised her gaze to meet theirs.

Markis met her eyes, his brow furrowed in a look that could have been concern. She glanced about, her eyes taking in her tent; her pallet… all was how she had left it. She looked back at Markis and he regarded her with a stunned look, something in her eyes disturbing him.

"Are you alright?" he ventured slowly.

Xena raised her hand shakily to her brow, feeling the light covering of sweat upon her face.

"I'm fine" she managed, her eyes meeting his, the familiar blue flame reappearing quickly in their depths, easing any anxiety her new lieutenant had felt moments ago.

"Just a dream." She gave him a smirk and quickly got to her feet. "Why are you in my tent?" she asked, fully regaining herself.

Markis hesitated, his expression becoming a little agitated.

"I had… a bad feeling" he finished, as if it were an idiotic thing to say. "I had to come and see if you were…" he trailed off.

Xena picked up a loaf of bread and tore a chunk out of it before throwing him the rest. She took a bite, her thoughts making her eyes narrow as she concentrated.

"I've heard before you… sense things" Xena stated slowly.

Markis nodded but said nothing in reply.

"I think the feeling you had tonight was right… that was no dream." She placed the bread down, opting instead for a cup of wine. "It seems our plans are known to Rome and his little sorcerers too." She paused, pondering upon the strange dream for a moment. "No matter," she smiled, with a devilish glint to her eyes, "it's more fun if he knows."

--

Caesar sat once more with his Oracles, the hour was late but Prisca was performing a spell he wanted to be part of.

"What kind of dream shall I send her My Emperor?" she questioned, her hands hesitating over a few jars and pots as if she already knew the answer. "If it works she will fall into a sleep that only I can wake her from… leaving her vulnerable for you to capture."

Caesar's mouth twitched. "Something…" he hesitated, his eyes shifting nervously from the fire back to her, "passionate" he ended flatly.

Prisca smiled knowingly, "Something with you My Lord." Her smile grew into a broad grin.

Caesar gave her a warning look; she knew exactly what it was he wanted Xena to dream about.

Prisca's hovering hands now grasped the various items she needed, she crushed herbs, ground bones and with a knife sliced open the belly of a large rat, picking out its entrails carefully before mixing them all in her huge cauldron. She turned to her brother who relaxed in his seat with a look of boredom upon his face and held out her hand to him, he gladly placed his hand in hers and again she took up the knife, letting it cut deep. Dark red blood began to flow; she caught it in the cup of her palm and then let it join the other ingredients. She then sucked at his wound before continuing on with her task.

She muttered long verses over the large pot, her hands moving in circles, skimming the boiling concoction.

"Come and watch." She beckoned to Caesar without turning to look at him, her eyes fixed upon the shimmering depths of the liquid.

Caesar rose and walked to stand beside her, he leaned over the pot, the surface was as if glass and within it were pictures that moved as if he were seeing the scenes take place before his very eyes. It was Xena, naked and beautiful, lying upon a bed; and he was beside her kissing her. Caesar felt his breath catch within his throat at the sight, her moans and gentle squirms under his… no, not his, the illusion's touch, was intoxicating. He longed with a furious passion that it was him, his lips pressing against her bare stomach… He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts, and turned to Prisca.

"Soon she will be locked within this dream; all it takes is for her to give in to… you." Prisca gestured to the dream figure that bore the likeness of himself.

Caesar's eyes locked back upon the two naked bodies and he fought the desire that rose once again within him. He leaned forward, his eyes now glued to the water's surface. He saw Xena's brow furrow, she bit her lip and he glanced once more at Prisca.

"She's fighting" Prisca said, her tone indicating that this was quite compelling to her. "Her spirit is strong."

Caesar turned back to the scene, his heartbeat quickening within his chest, and within that split second Xena's form vanished from the strange vision. Caesar frowned and turned his glare upon Prisca once more.

Prisca laughed throatily, "Stronger than I gave her credit for."

"You lost her?!" Caesar's voice soared in anger.

"It is of no consequence, we have another plan - that was the easier one." She winked playfully at him.

"Xena is no fool Prisca; she will know magic is behind this - that I am behind this!"

Prisca sauntered back to her brother, resting herself in his lap. "It's of no consequence" she repeated.

"She is more cunning than you know, she will be more cautious now." Caesar backed away from the fire, his expression thunderous.

Prisca let out a hollow laugh, "She is cunning but she is also proud and arrogant, I can outwit her."

Caesar stared at her, his anger fading in her confidence.

"Do not fail me" he warned, his eyes narrowing.

--

Caesar stormed into his chambers, his look thunderous. He collapsed into a large chair, his eyes smoldering. If only it had worked, if only Prisca had been able to grasp hold of Xena's mind… Now he had an impending war to think about, his domain to protect. He knew his army out matched Xena's easily but over the last five years he had become complacent, self assured that no one would dare take on Rome. Now his army was scattered all over Gaul, Greece and Britain… it would take them weeks to return, by then it may all be too late.

Prisca had assured him that all would be well, that she would not fail, that Priscus would have his turn now. Prisca was skilled with potions, spells and knowing the future that could be, Priscus… Caesar had only used his powers once before when he had his arch rival Pompey murdered. Pompey had been a real threat to Caesar finally taking his rightful seat as ruler of Rome and he had been a difficult opponent, good at evading capture and good at disappearing when he needed to.

Priscus had sent one of his many daemons to do the work… Caesar's men had found Pompey a few days later, or what was left of his half charred, half eaten body… they said his face was a contortion of pain. Caesar shivered at the thought but still he knew Priscus would obey his order to not kill Xena… he wanted her alive. Having such a great, powerful commander in his dungeons would bring the people of Rome much reason to celebrate.

He heard a metal tray being placed onto a small table beside him and looked up into the curious eyes of his slave, Gabrielle. The young blonde picked up a cup of wine and held it out to him.

Caesar gave a weak smile before taking it with a nod of thanks, Gabrielle hesitated, her mouth opening in a silent question. Caesar glanced at her, seeing the curiosity lurking just behind her innocent eyes.

"I'm fine." He answered her question effortlessly, he could tell what she was thinking with just a glance most of the time, her open, unguarded expressions were too easy to read. His eyes lingered over her clean clothing and styled hair, she had bathed and eaten, her manner was better for it, she was behaving herself, for now. "My mind is upon battles… or a battle."

Gabrielle didn't answer, instead her large expressive eyes seemed to gleam with condolence and understanding, she lowered herself onto a soft cushion by his feet and turned her fresh face up to his, telling him silently that she was ready to listen.

Caesar reached out to her, as he always did in times when he grew worried, unsure, and grasped her hand lightly in his, feeling the smooth, coolness of her palm against his own.

"A great warrior wishes to match upon Rome."

"Who?" she asked, finally finding her voice.

"Xena" he stated bluntly.

Gabrielle's eyes grew wide. "The Destroyer of Nations" she said in one awestruck breath. "But why, Rome has never stood in her way?"

Caesar laughed, his hand lightly touching her face. "You're so naive" he chided teasingly. "Everyone wants land, riches, power… and more importantly Xena wants what I have."

Gabrielle furrowed her brow, not understanding what he meant.

"She despises me; I wouldn't even say it is too harsh to think she wants me dead, to be the one to push the sword deep into my chest. She'd laugh while she did it" he mused with a smirk upon his face, the thought amusing him.

"Why does she hate you so?" Gabrielle asked in genuine interest, her thoughts flicked to the very real possibility that she shared something in common with this great warrior woman.

Caesar finished the rest of his drink and placed the cup back down upon the tray.

"I made her love me…" He paused, seeing his slave's eyes grow a little wider at his unguarded statement. "And then I betrayed her, tried to kill her."

Gabrielle looked away, stunned by his manner, his solemn air; she glanced back up, her eyes avoiding his in a nervous reaction to the question she wished to ask.

"Do you regret… hurting her?"

Caesar turned his honeyed gaze to the open balcony, his eyes glazing over as if something in his thoughts disturbed him.

Gabrielle shifted uncomfortably beside him, wondering if she should again ask if he were truly alright, but his soft voice dispelled the idea.

"Rome regrets nothing" he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"When shall we attack?"

Xena glanced up as Markis addressed her, pulling her out of her myriad of thoughts.

"Dawn, leave none alive" she said distractedly, studying the aged map before her. The rains of the last few days had made her plan to attack right away unfeasible but now they were ready, she was ready. "Is my other army in place?" she questioned, speaking of her larger army that now marched down the coast, it had already taken two villages and they would meet in Rome when the time came.

"Of course my lady, they sent word all is well."

Xena nodded. "Good, dawn tomorrow then" she repeated.

Markis bowed, "Yes, My Lady." He turned to leave but Xena stopped him with a gesture of her hand.

"You will be sure to tell me if…" She paused, knowing she was showing a small part of herself as vulnerable by asking this thing of him. "If you have another… feeling?"

Markis bowed again. "Of course, I want us to succeed and your safety is my utmost concern."

Xena smiled thinly and nodded. "Good. Be ready to move tomorrow."

Markis bowed once more and left her presence.

Xena wrapped her hand around the back of her neck and closed her eyes, massaging the taut muscles she found beneath her fingers. She was loath to admit it but the 'encounter' with Caesar had left her feeling on edge, nervous… She had become a little paranoid over the last few days, wondering what new trick he would play, what new means to hurry her death he would employ… what would have happened if she had not awoken from the dark spell? She shivered involuntarily at the thought, she was unused to supernatural attacks and also, she had surprised herself with the realization that she still detested him so violently, that he still fueled such hatred within her, hatred that even her ex-lover Borias had not instilled within her after his betrayal in Ch'in…

He had abandoned her to a tyrant; she had been hunted through the forest by hungry dogs, all because of his betrayal. She was lucky she had survived, her twisted legs had hindered her desperate flight and without the help of the powerful Amazon Shamaness Alti, she would not have made it out of that foreboding place.

And yet she did not hate Borias, she had forgiven him in a strange way. Alti had chided her for keeping company with him after what he had done and Xena had listened finally, after Alti had performed a miracle upon her, one that Xena had thought impossible, making her whole once more and ending years of pain by healing her legs, bringing them once again back to their former strength and splendor. Xena had disowned Borias, casting him out into the frozen wastes with nothing but a fur cloak as solace. If he lived or died she still did not know, nor did she care… she supposed she had loved him in her own way, but love was a fleeting emotion and power, power was forever. Alti had taught her many things about war and power, christened her Xena: 'The Destroyer of Nations'. They had parted ways only three years before, Xena longed for battle and victory while Alti longed for Amazon blood, the source of her great power. Xena knew they would meet again one day when Alti wished for something from her.

Xena pursed her lips, her hand clasping her mug of mead and drinking in the sweet liquid. She furrowed her brow in thought, she supposed the reason she did not hate Borias was because she felt she had gotten a lot more out of the situation than he had taken from it. She would not have been the great warrior she was today without Alti… but Caesar… Her thoughts drifted back to the young handsome, dark haired man of her youth… Caesar she could not understand.

She halted in her massage and narrowed her eyes, becoming aware that she was no longer alone; the familiar tingle up her spine easily told her who was there, even if she could not see him.

"Ares" she drawled in a disinterested voice.

There was a small burst of light and he appeared a few feet to her left.

"Hello Xena," he greeted, "miss me?" Ares grinned widely.

"Of course, how could I not miss your sneaking around Ares?" she said in a deadpan tone, her eyes mocking.

Ares gave a forced humorless laugh, "Amusing." He walked up behind her and removed her hand from her neck taking over the task himself, artfully kneading her tired muscles.

"You seem distracted" he commented.

"Hmm," Xena agreed, "Caesar has begun his little games."

"Oh?" Ares asked smirking.

"Using his sorcerers to send me bad dreams, not very imaginative, but then he never was."

Ares gave a silent snigger at the resentment in her voice.

"Did he now," he humored, "I assume he didn't succeed."

Xena glared at him from over her shoulder. "I'm here aren't I?!" she berated, her lip curling into a snarl.

Ares laughed, "When do you attack?"

"Tomorrow" Xena said darkly, her mood becoming displeased with him.

Ares bent, sensing the change in her, and laid a soft kiss against her cheek, letting his fingers work slowly down the side of her neck to the edge of the armor at her chest. Xena felt his touch and knew his mind; she was in no mood for his games tonight. She caught his hand with her own and flung it from her, then echoed the gesture with his other hand.

Ares' jaw tightened.

"I need to be alone" Xena stated, looking into her cup, avoiding letting her gaze fall upon him.

"Alone?" Ares asked, annoyance edging his voice.

"You know I always do before a battle" she reminded. "Come back afterwards."

Ares felt his blood boil at her flippant demand upon a God. "You're trying my patience!" he said, gritting his teeth. "Be careful how you speak to me!

Xena looked up, for the first time since becoming partners with Ares she could sense, see, the look of true anger upon his face and the thought crossed her mind that perhaps she had finally pushed him too far.

She casually rose from her seat and walked to him, parting his low cut shirt, letting her fingers brush against the bare chest beneath. She glanced up at him, a small smile flickering upon her lips as his eyes became half closed at the sensation. Xena buried her face against his neck, biting and kissing in equal amounts until she felt his body relax beneath her, all thoughts of anger melting away with her caresses. Her mouth found his and she kissed him deeply, feeling his lust for her rise as his arms encircled, pulling her closer to his body.

Finally Xena broke the kiss and glanced up at him, a smug smile replacing the sly smirk that had been there before.

"Tomorrow" she whispered, her hands gliding over the contours of his muscular back.

Ares gave her an exasperated look and then let his palm rest against her cheek. He nodded with a slight look of annoyance tingeing his gaze.

"Very well, I will be watching the battle tomorrow, perhaps I will return." He enjoyed the moment of not doing as she wished. "I have other pressing business to attend." He smirked in amusement at the slight crease that appeared upon her brow at his words.

"As you wish" Xena said as respectfully as she could manage.

Ares gave her one last teasing look before disappearing in his normal flash of light.

Xena turned, her thoughts drifting to sleep and what would come tomorrow. True, it was but a small village they would take, but wars always started with small gestures.

---

Xena awoke well before dawn; her excitement at the day that lay ahead was thrilling. She pondered how she had slept at all before rising from her pallet and pulling a large fur blanket around herself, warding off the early morning chill that invaded her tent.

She quickly called for one of her guards and demanded a hot breakfast. Before she had fully dressed a hot bowl of stew was produced and she ate it greedily, drinking down a good cupful of fresh water along with it. Once the food was gone she finished dressing, carefully but swiftly buckling her armor into place and fastening her sword at her side. When she felt she was ready she glanced once more around the tent before leaving it in certain strides, her adrenaline already making her heart beat a little faster.

Outside her men already awaited her, her horse was saddled and waiting to be mounted a few feet away.

Xena gave them all a callous grin.

"Today," she began in a clear loud voice, "we begin our march upon Rome and Caesar!"

The men about her roared in a deafening cheer.

"Rome and all its spoils will soon be ours!"

The men cheered once again, some banging their swords upon their shields.

"Today is ours!!! VICTORY!" Xena screeched, sending the men into a frenzy of shouts and bloodlust.

She mounted her steed and withdrew her sword, holding it above her head, drawing all of their attention once again.

The men began to chant the word 'victory' over and over and Xena smiled down at them, enjoying the sound, loving this moment of calm before chaos would rein and take over all movements and thoughts.

She gave a shrill battle cry and kicked her horse sharply into motion and her men eagerly followed.

The village didn't stand a chance against her vast army, in fact Xena found that it was a little disappointing and so ordered her men on to the next village that was only a few miles away. They had laid waste to it within hours and now bodies of Romans littered the ground by the hundreds, men, woman and children. Xena walked through the aftermath, taking in the burning buildings, her men looting, raping, and destroying.

She found a tattered old rag and cleaned off her bloodied sword: of course her blade had only killed men, she would only fight the strongest, leaving the rest for her men, she found no amusement in killing people that shrank and pleaded. She glanced at her sword as it caught the late afternoon sun, and wondered if that was in fact an easy way to avoid killing the innocent… letting her men do the work for her. She shrugged inwardly, what did it matter anyway, she ordered their killing, it was the same thing.

Markis was soon by her side, his face splattered in dried blood. He held out a flagon of wine to her and Xena gladly accepted it, taking huge gulps of the cooling liquid.

"A few of the women and children fled into the woods." He pointed to the place he indicated in his words. "Should we follow?"

Xena narrowed her eyes at the tree line before taking another drink. "No, let them go."

Markis looked slightly taken aback by her words.

Xena gave a low laugh, pushing the wine back into his hands, her expression calling him a fool. "They will tell Caesar we are coming and I want him to know."

"Is that wise My Lady?"

Xena laughed again, rose to her full height and faced him, her blood smeared presence commanding. "Wise men don't go to war Markis, those who can win do." She snarled and pulled the wine back off him, leaning in close. "Don't question me again."

Markis nodded stoically, "Yes, My Lady." He gave a curt bow.

Xena drained a little more from the flagon. "Have word sent to set up camp here, we move on in the morning to the next village, and then the next, until Caesar finally has the courage to come out of his hole and face me." Xena threw the wine down to the ground. "And find better wine, this tastes like horse piss!"

Markis again bowed and left her presence, sensing the growing foul mood that was quickly clouding around her. Xena sat back down, her mind feeling tired, she glanced around once more at the many bodies, the dying and she felt… tired…

Her attention was quickly drawn to a movement upon the ground, a spasm of a small, blood smeared hand.

She rose once more and walked over to the small limp body, a young girl lay upon the ground, breathing shallowly. Xena crouched beside her, her eyes widening a little. The girl was no Roman, her skin was dark, her hair tightly curled, and her clothing was of servants wear. Xena was suddenly struck by the similarity to her dear friend M'Lila, a girl that had stowed away on her pirate ship just before she had met Caesar. M'Lila had taught her the art of using pressure points for healing purposes and for causing great injury, even death. They had become great friends, the first true, loyal friend Xena had ever had, it had been because of M'Lila that Xena had been able to escape Caesar's planned death for her, and M'Lila that had treated her, brought her to an old medicine man and begun the healing of her shattered legs… and it had been M'Lila that had died protecting Xena from Caesar's guards.

The memories seemed to hit hard against her consciousness and for a moment Xena gasped from the weight they seemed to leave behind.

Xena hesitated, her hand still resting upon her sword, knowing she should finish the girl off but instead she returned it to its sheath and leaned closer to the girl, her hands checking for wounds. There was a small sword wound in her side but after checking, Xena felt sure that nothing important in her had been damaged.

Applying pressure points to her chest and stomach Xena relieved some of the pain for the girl, letting her rest in relative comfort.

"Markis!"

He was by her side in a moment. "Move this girl into my tent when it is erected and have her wounds dressed."

"My Lady?" Markis asked frowning

She gave him a sideways glance of annoyance but did not chide him.

"She's no Roman" Xena answered, as if this was all that needed to be said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks again to everyone that reviews.**

**---**

Caesar barged into the dimly lit room that his Oracles dwelled in. His face was creased in anger, his eyes burning.

"Prisca!" he roared, but came to a sudden stop, his face changing to one of shocked disgust. He had interrupted the brother and sister mid carnal liaison. Caesar glanced away, his lip curling with revulsion at the sight of their bodies entwining.

"My Emperor?" Prisca asked casually, Caesar could see her lithe naked body as it slipped from between the sheets, completely unashamed by her act or lack of clothing. She shrugged on a deep purple coloured robe and walked to the fire, drawing herself a drink from a large bowl of what appeared to be wine.

"Would you care for a drink?"

Caesar met her gaze, his lip curling once more at the bowl she indicated to.

"I would not touch it if it were the greatest wine" he sneered.

Prisca laughed. "What do we owe your… presence?" she asked, glancing to Priscus who still reclined, unconcerned in the bed waiting for his sister to return to him.

"You said it would be soon!" Caesar said, regaining the momentum and meaning of his previous anger.

"What troubles you?" Prisca asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Xena!" Caesar bellowed the name. He began to pace, his cloak floating behind him as his feet covered the same ground over and over again. "She has taken too many villages to name! Conquered and destroyed towns! Her two armies are advancing rapidly and she works her way to Reate, she will be there in days!" Caesar fumed. "I haven't the men to stop her!" He finally stopped his agitated pace and faced her. "If I do not act she may be able to take Rome! Her armies are vaster than I expected." He turned his dark gaze to the fire and then to Priscus. "You said she could not win!" He accused the nonchalant man who seemed to be studying Caesar's procession with great amusement.

He felt Prisca's slender hand grasp his shoulder though he had not heard or seen her move towards him, the sensation made him jump a little as he turned to her.

"Have patience" she said with a wry smile. "It takes my brother… time to gather his strength." She smiled, "What we have planned is no light undertaking… all is now in place." Her eyes seemed to bore into Caesar for a moment. "I assume you are not concerned for the people she is killing?" she said, making a strange shrill noise within her throat.

Caesar shrugged her hand from him. "No, of course not, but she is making me look like a fool, I am unable to protect the people of Rome and rumors have begun that I am unfit to rule… she is making a fool of me!"

"Not for long" Prisca soothed. "Be patient" she repeated, trying to calm his fears. "She may take Reate, but she will get no further." She gave a low chuckle.

"And what of her men, the army is uncountable!" Caesar challenged.

Prisca's chuckle turned into a devilish cackle. "They will be of no concern, just ready your men to go into her camp two days hence; you will take her prisoner; of that I can assure you My Emperor."

Caesar glared at her but said no more, he turned upon his heel and marched out of the room. Prisca watched him until he was out of sight before turning back to her brother.

Priscus pulled the covers from him and beckoned her back to his awaiting form, already filled with lust to finish what they had started earlier. Prisca came to him willingly and wrapped her arms about him, letting his lips gain full access to her neck.

"I don't understand why you humor such a man" he said between caresses.

Prisca laughed. "He amuses me, when I bore of him you will know" she said with a smirk before Priscus took her fully into his arms and flung her down upon the bed.

---

Xena reclined upon a wooden chair, her small tent was a hovel compared to her larger one still sitting, waiting for her to return in Gaul. She pulled a fur blanket tightly around herself and picked at the remaining chicken bones that littered her plate before wiping her greasy fingers on a nearby piece of cloth and then downing another cup of wine, she knew she should stop drinking but she felt she needed it tonight.

Her thoughts were upon the young girl that now slept close by her own pallet, one of her many physicians were working on her but she would not awake from the strange sleep she seemed to be cloaked within.

Her thoughts drifted to the battle that was planned for tomorrow, they would take their first city - it would be a great conquest and then Caesar would have no choice but to face her. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to see him again, would he have changed in any way… would he beg her for his life.

She looked at the girl once more, it was startling how much she was reminded of M'Lila, but then Xena knew the mind liked to pay tricks and perhaps she was seeing within the girl what she wished to see. She let her mind lightly touch upon those fond memories after she had ransomed Caesar, her lover, back to his people with whispered promises that they would meet again soon. M'lila had kept her spirits up in the dark days that ensued following the separation. She had never thought she could love someone so deeply, so completely, and she had - that betraying bastard. M'Lila had taught her many pressure points during those long days upon the ocean, filling her days with more than just pining, and even though they did not understand each other's language, their hearts spoke easily and their friendship grew. Xena felt painful, long forgotten tears prick at the corners of her eyes at the remembrance of M'Lila killing the guards that stood watch around her crucified, broken body; cutting her down and hiding her until the Roman guards found them, attacked… Xena had been weak, and the pain… she could still feel the searing, stabbing sensation after all these years. Her reflexes had been slow; she hadn't noticed that one guard aiming his crossbow, the intended target deep within her heart… M'Lila had thrown herself before Xena, taking the arrow meant for her and Xena had held the dying woman, her friend, within her arms… not understanding why someone would do this for her.

"Why?!" She remembered screaming the word as the life ebbed from her friend and M'Lila had smiled in reply to the desperate question, touched Xena's face tenderly and then gone limp… dead.

Xena still did not fully understand the sacrifice, but that very night Xena had chosen the path of darkness. A new woman had emerged later from that tiny hut, her legs still splintered, her eyes cruel, untrusting and glassy… the woman's purpose was death and power… to never allow herself to become so weak, so unable to defend those she loved again. But then there never had been another like M'Lila, someone that saw the good in her soul and so Xena had not needed to protect those she loved, for she had no one. Men came and went as she willed it and she consorted with great warriors, sorcerers and Gods, but she doubted she would have fought, genuinely, honestly, for their lives unless it had some gain for herself. She sighed, knowing she was being foolish, this girl was not her long dead friend, but still she could not force herself to cast the girl out, to completely give up all hope.

She saw a small flash out of the corner of her eye and groaned silently to herself, she could do without The God of War's presence tonight.

"You've done well." His voice bristled with pride. "Rome is within your grasp."

She heard him walking towards her and finally his form came into her line of sight. Xena didn't move, she was afraid of swaying, giving her drunken state away to him.

Ares took a chair on the other side of the small wooden table and threw his leg casually over one of the arms.

"I'm surprised Caesar has not sent out his own army." He paused, noticing the girl sleeping nearby. "Who is she?"

Xena made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat.

"What's wrong?" Ares asked, his dark brows knitting together.

"I'm tired" Xena managed, her gaze lingering over the devastatingly handsome man's features, his confident air. She thought that perhaps she did care for him at first, that perhaps she could even have loved him… it would have been an easy thing to do. But as she had spent more time with him his manner and lust for battle overshadowed her emotions, showing her once again that she had been about to do something very foolish, a God could not love a mortal and what could Ares' offer her? War, battle and betrayal… she knew only too well that he could cast her aside in favor of the next great warrior. She had hardened herself against his charms, knowing that if she showed even a second of emotional connection he would start to doubt her, tire of her… She had been right, in fact her refusal of him seemed to keep him coming back to her, she almost felt she had the power but she would never let that fact reach her head.

Ares seemed to grow uncomfortable under her piercing blue scrutiny.

"Xena?" he questioned, sensing all was not right.

Xena smiled and sipped a little more of her wine.

"Something is bothering you" he stated rather than asked.

Xena felt all her inhibitions melt away with her last mouthful of wine. "Are you in love with me Ares?" she asked, smirking, but her eyes were serious.

Ares stared at her stunned, finally he laughed. "I'm a God!" he said a little too quickly.

Xena nodded. "When we first met…" she paused, her brow creasing in thought. "Do you remember?"

Ares grinned. "Of course I remember" he scolded. "You had just returned to Greece, your army was already great, your battle ruthless, how could I not look in your direction."

Xena nodded, her eyes half closed. "You came to warn me that Hercules was heading my way… that you had foreseen him… depleting my powers" she ended, quoting his exact words. "You steered me in another direction, towards greater battles and even greater victories."

Ares nodded, "My half brother always had an art of taking my best warriors, I did not want your name added to the list, I had such plans for you." He glanced at her with a dark and seductive look.

"How are your plans for me coming along?" she enquired, her eyes now no more than slits.

Ares grinned broadly. "The God of War is pleased that his great warrior will soon be Empress."

Xena gave a soft chuckle and opened her eyes. Slowly, so as not to reveal her true state, she rose from her seat, letting the blanket fall and went to him, straddling his thighs with one swift movement.

She let her lips meet his in a soft, meaningful kiss, she felt him stiffen at her unusual tenderness and then his body relaxed, his arms embracing her, pulling her to him.

Xena felt down, her hands gliding across the leather of his pants and easily releasing him, before gently sliding herself down to become one with him. She rocked her body, enjoying the fuzzy sensation the wine created within her head and the warmth of his body against hers, his deep moans as she gently squeezed. She suddenly realized that this was the first time they had made love, every other time they had lain together had been about want, need and lust… this was different: caring, soulful and sweet. Ares clung to her, his fingers digging into the bare flesh of her back, he leant his brow against her shoulder as if it were almost too much to take.

She heard him breathe her name softly against her skin and her eyes widened slightly… what was she doing…?

She thrust down roughly, increasing her speed, she felt him shudder and turn his face to look at her and see what was wrong but Xena closed her eyes, concentrating upon being as rough and fast as she could, just as she always was with him. Within a few moments he gave a low moan and his body tremored as he reached his climax. Xena quickly pushed herself from his lap and wrapped herself back once more in the blanket.

Ares regained himself quickly and turned his attention back to her as she curled back into her seat.

"I wasn't expecting that" he murmured, pleased. "You have a battle tomorrow." He raised a dark eyebrow at her.

Xena shrugged but did not reply right away, "You were here and I felt like it." She said casually after the silence became pressing.

Ares studied her expression intently. "I don't quite remember it ever being like that" he commented, placing his fingers to his lips in contemplation.

Xena gave him a nervous glance, why had she acted so rashly, she had always vowed never to show him any true emotion.

"It was as though…" Ares smiled teasingly, "you cared about me."

Xena sneered at him.

He rose from his seat and came to her, crouching onto his haunches before her.

She tried to avoid looking at him but he drew her gaze like a moth drawn to a candle.

"I've drunk too much" she finally admitted, hoping this was enough of an explanation.

Ares seemed to look deep into her as if reading her soul. His brow furrowed as if he was seeing something he could not quite understand.

"Do you…" He hesitated, his expression becoming serious, an almost hopeful glint in his gaze. "…care for me Xena?" Xena thought she detected an unguardedness to his tone.

Xena's eyes flicked to his, the wine once again making her act before she thought. "Maybe… once" she said with wistfulness.

"Once?" he repeated.

"When I was younger." She met his eyes directly, "I soon realized how stupid I was for even beginning to think such thoughts."

His face fell as if he had been wounded deeply.

"You can't love me then?" he asked, regaining himself, his tone forcedly casual.

Xena shook her head. "I can't trust you, I don't trust you… I can never love you."

Ares gave her a snarl before he turned away from her.

"You are drunk and in a foul mood!" he accused. "I won't return until you beg me to!" He snarled, "And you WILL beg me!"

Xena lifted the cup to him in a mock toast and Ares gave her an infuriated glare before disappearing, leaving Xena once again to her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much again for reviews and for supporting this story :D **

**Enjoy!**

**---**

Once again Xena led her men into battle, the city had heard of her coming and had tried to make ready, defend themselves… but it was in vain, the Roman soldiers were sparse and the inhabitants comfortable and unhardened, used to a life of riches and fine food rather than taking up arms against invaders. Within an hour Xena's army had burst through their feeble re-enforced gate and flowed into the main square like a river bursting through a dam, unstoppable and devastating. Screams and moans of the dying soon filled the air.

Xena now stood dismounted from her horse, her sword drawn and her eyes ever watchful. Her men were having their usual enjoyment with women that took their liking and ransacking houses of goods and gold. She smirked and wiped the blood and sweat from her brow as fires began to blaze from some of the dwellings, she was so near Rome now, but a day or so ride and still Caesar cowered in his palace, too afraid to march out and face her… She stared at the flames licking at a roof nearby, her thoughts drifted back to the young woman that still slept back at her camp, she hoped that perhaps she would have awoken when she returned and finally her questions could be answered.

"Xena!" She heard the sharp warning cry of her name piercing the air, breaking her away from the distracting thoughts and spun quickly to the place her gut told her danger lurked.

A large man was looming upon her, an axe held high ready to swipe her head clean from her shoulders. Xena didn't need to think she just acted, ducking down into a crouch and bringing her sword up in one deadly slicing movement cutting deep into the man's belly. He grunted and made a strange gurgling noise as he came to a sudden stop, he looked down at her and Xena gave him a snarling smile, in it asking him what else he had expected in trying to kill her… that he was nothing. The man's expression fell from one of anger to hopelessness as his body landed with a thud upon ground. Slowly Xena rose again to her full height, shaken a little by the fact that she had been so distracted, that she had allowed her mind to wander, it did not matter that the battle was won, she should always be aware, she scolded herself silently and turned to the sound of footsteps hurrying towards her.

"Are you alright?" Markis asked, a little out of breath from his sprint to her side.

Xena regarded him coolly. "I'm fine" she stated dryly.

Markis nodded but Xena detected doubt within his gaze. She turned to face him fully.

"Speak plainly Markis."

Markis hesitated. "You seem… you don't seem to be yourself recently."

Xena kept her cold gaze upon him and urged him to continue with a twirl of her finger.

"Since you found the girl, you seem distracted." His face was stoic but his eyes, she noticed with a little surprise, bore real concern. "That man," he gestured to the body lying dead upon the ground near them, "should not have been able to get so close."

Xena nodded, taking in his words and trying to control her normal reflexes that would have had a dagger to his throat within a second of him questioning her ability, but Markis was not like the other men, she felt to some degree she actually trusted him and that his words were honest.

"You're right" she admitted casually, "my mind has been troubled lately." She looked at him directly. "I have listened to your words Markis." She placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I will think on them."

Markis gave a twitch of a smile as if this pleased him, that he was relieved she had listened and he gave her a certain nod.

"How much gold?" she asked, no longer wanting to dwell upon the subject.

"At least ten chests full and enough jewels and stones to fill two more." He gave a sly grin and Xena grinned back.

"And the wine?"

Markis' grin widened. "Some of the finest I've tasted."

Xena chuckled, "Bring me some then."

Markis gave her a small bow before heading away to do her bidding.

She continued to watch the destruction around her, reveling in the conquest of her first Roman city and just how easy it had been to take. Caesar himself had become like the people of the town, soft and too comfortable… too sure that his power was total, spreading his armies all across the known world, taking more land for himself, building the Roman Empire into something astounding. But he was still a fool; he left his homelands unguarded, his people unprotected. She gave a smug laugh as the thought crossed her mind that he would never have imagined 'destiny' could deal him such a hand.

She glanced at the sky, the sun was already beginning to set in beautiful reds and oranges, soon she would be enjoying her victory back at her camp and Caesar would know after today that he would be next, she had him cornered and he could hide no longer.

---

Caesar walked briskly back into his chambers. The day had been filled with meetings, questions, accusations and slander. The senate was becoming enraged by his seeming lack of action against the woman that all of Rome was now calling "The Destroyer of Rome'. Word had reached the capital that Reate had fallen the day before, many of the inhabitants had fled prior to Xena's arrival but those that stayed had been slaughtered, only a hand full of survivors making it alive to other villages to tell their tale.

Now Rome was turning its stern and angry finger at him, claiming he was to blame, senators cried for him to step down from the role of Emperor, they chorused that he was not fit to rule and Caesar had clearly seen the murderous glint in some eyes, he had doubled his guards but felt no waver in his resolve, he would win this, his Oracles had foretold it.

He breathed in the cool breeze that blew in from outside and felt a pair of small soft hands upon his shoulders, easing him gently out of his heavy cloak and unpinning his toga, slipping his arms carefully into a silken robe. Gabrielle came into his line of view, her eyes upon her task of tying the cord about his waist. When she had finished she began to walk away but Caesar caught the top of her arms and pulled her to him, encircling his arms about her and breathing in her familiar comforting scent.

He knew that she wanted to pull away, but this did not matter, she was his and he needed her and more importantly she must obey. Finally he let her go and she hurried to bring him a bowl of freshly prepared fruit and some wine.

He sat down heavily upon the bed and Gabrielle pulled up a cushion and sat down upon the floor near his feet, where he always wished her to sit.

"I suppose," he said with a sigh as the first gulp of wine warmed him, "that even you have heard of Xena's victory by now."

She glanced up at him, her large expressive eyes betraying easily that she had. She gave a small nod.

"Tell me, do you think I am an unfit ruler?"

Gabrielle bowed her head slightly, unsure how to answer such a question.

"You can speak freely" he coaxed.

Gabrielle finally let her gaze fall back upon him. "I think you make your country great, I think you make it rich and win many battles." She paused, "Many would think that is what a great ruler is" she finished.

Caesar raised an eyebrow as he took a bite into a honeyed fig. "I didn't ask about other people."

Gabrielle glanced down once more. "I think a good ruler is kind and just and only goes to war when he needs to… puts his peoples happiness before himself an..." She stopped abruptly as Caesar began to laugh; he offered her a bunch of wild sweet cherries.

Gabrielle took them grudgingly as he patted her tenderly upon her head like a pet that had performed a good trick.

"You have lifted my mood" he smirked. "Your views are so innocent, it still amazes me that there are people like you in this world."

Gabrielle had already begun to eat the sweet fruit but she looked up at him, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Not everyone is like you" she whispered, with an air of darkness to her tone.

Caesar gave a muffled laugh and lowered himself onto his back. "No - you are half right," he said smugly, "there is no one like me."

She ignored his vain words, coming to the realization that his mood was more tolerant this evening.

"What will you do about The Destroyer of Nations?" She spat out a large cherry stone and studied it in her palm. "Will your armies be here soon?"

"No," Caesar said distractedly, "there is no need."

She looked at him in surprise, "But she will be upon Rome in days."

Caesar laughed softly once more. "The servants here have been talking too much I see." He smiled sleepily, "It is all taken care of."

Gabrielle slowly got to her feet and slid next to him upon the bed, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"How?"

Caesar opened his eyes a little. "The key to her undoing is already in place, she will not reach Rome by her own doing."

Gabrielle shifted uncomfortably at his words. "But…" she began, but he cut her off.

"I'm tired, come sleep beside me so I do not get cold."

She gave a nod and curled her body next to his, pulling a blanket over them. Gabrielle watched his face intently until she was sure his breathing had slowed to that of slumber. She then slid carefully away from him as far as she could manage without leaving the bed. She sighed inwardly and gave silent thanks to the Gods that at least he had been too tired to do anything but sleep.

---

Xena collapsed onto her bed of soft furs and struggled awkwardly with her armor until she was free of it.

Markis was pouring her a cup of the delicious wine they had found in the city. She glanced up at him, she was becoming quite fond of his company, he was quiet and his presence had a pleasing quality to it. Markis sipped at his wine, watching her with a small smirk.

"You seem tired" he commented.

"Battle is tiring" she replied lazily, holding out her hand for one of the cups.

He nodded, "Perhaps we have both indulged in too much wine also."

Xena grinned and drank a little from her cup. "It's not every day that you conquer such a large city."

"It seems your thoughts on Caesar were right, he is a fool."

Xena laughed, her icy eyes dancing in amusement, "He always was."

Markis raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You… know him?"

"Knew him" Xena corrected.

"I had heard rumors, stories in the encampment, but most thought it just tall tales; you've become quite the myth." He gave her a mock toast.

Xena smiled, "Myths normally have some bearing within truth."

It was then that she felt it, that shiver running up her spine… Ares. She did not react, her eyes and attention staying upon Markis. She knew he wasn't here to see her, but to spy, to sneak as he always did; well if he wanted a show she would give him one, he would be waiting a long time to see her beg.

She grasped Markis' tunic within her fist and pulled him down to her eye level, she could tell by his ruddy complexion and the way his smile was un-candid that the drink was working well upon him, she could play with him as she wished.

"What else have you heard about me?" she breathed huskily, her eyes speaking plainly of desire.

"Nothing I have heard could do you justice" he slurred, inching his face towards hers.

Xena smirked and brought her lips to meet his, Markis suddenly grasped her within his arms, pulling her to him in an act of passionate demand. His hands slid over the contours of her body, hungry and needful; his caresses were clumsy, nervous and this amused Xena immensely, that she could instill such lack of confidence in a man such as him, a great and talented warrior. He tasted of bitter wine and she could feel his body swaying, indeed he had drank far too much but it suited her game. Within an instant she felt Ares' presence depart and smirked, pushing Markis from herself in one rough movement. He fell back upon the floor, his breaths heavy. She smirked again as she watched him, he was too drunk to move; he gave a moan and closed his eyes.

Xena threw a fur at him, he was too intoxicated to sleep anywhere else tonight and he had served his purpose, she smiled and lowered herself back onto her pallet, she could see in her mind's eye Ares' expression at finding her in such a situation, he would be furious. She chuckled before turning onto her side and pulling a fur over herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Xena dreamed, the colours were vivid but this time it was no spell, she could sense it easily as her eyes fell across that accursed beach, that dark place that still haunted her memories. The crosses were there, standing stark and ugly against the seascape, but thankfully she was not upon any of them, each was empty of any bodies.

The sea crashed upon the shore as the clouds above her darkened, rain would soon be coming. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and whirled around, her sword drawn, poised for the kill. The lone figure of M'Lila met her battle hardened gaze. Xena's eyes widened and her sword became limp within her hand, falling carelessly from her grasp.

"M'Lila?"

Xena's eyes took in every inch of her friend, fully aware that it had been years since she had last looked upon her. Her dark curled hair fell onto her shoulders and the familiar red band was tied around her brow… and her eyes, Xena had almost forgotten just how beautiful her eyes were, large, expressive and guarded.

M'Lila nodded and gave a weak smile. She then pointed at the crosses and said a word in her own language. Xena sighed and rolled her eyes skyward.

"Even in my dreams we can't speak." She laughed and M'Lila gave a soft chuckle, she then pointed again at the crosses, her eyes becoming insistent.

"Something's wrong?" Xena questioned, her brow furrowing in thought. Her eyes fell over the crosses once again, taking them in, hating the way they made her feel slightly nauseous.

M'Lila nodded eagerly and said one name, "_Caesar_." Her thick accent made it hard for Xena to understand but finally she nodded and repeated the name.

"Caesar." Her eyes narrowed as she watched the waves lapping closer, the tide was coming in…

M'Lila grabbed Xena's shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. Xena closed her eyes, cherishing the long forgotten feeling of holding someone that meant something, that had a place still in her heart, she felt her eyes stinging with tears as she held her long departed friend close.

M'Lila brushed her soft lips against Xena's cheek. "_The girl_" she whispered hoarsely, as if just speaking were a great burden, the effort almost too immense. She gave a strangled cough and moved closer. Xena felt her breaths coming labored against her ear and she whispered two last words, pushing them forth as if they were her very last gasp.

"_Wake up!_"

Xena jolted awake, her body jerking her into a sitting position. She looked about the dark tent, the candles had long since burnt to nothing, She placed a cooling hand to her heated brow and closed her eyes tightly, the feelings and memories tearing into her soul and wrenching long buried emotions back from the depths she had interred them all those years ago.

She glanced to her side and saw the dim outline of Markis lying nearby, the fur half covering him, still passed out from the wine. Xena gave a forced soft laugh, trying to bring herself back from the dangerous place she felt she was falling into. She could not afford to let these emotions soften her will, her men would not follow her and more importantly she would lose respect for herself. This is what she had worked for, this power and she wouldn't let it go, not for anyone, not even for M'Lila.

She pushed herself up from her bed and walked groggily over to one of the fresh candles, lighting it with a quick flick of flint. The small tent was thrown into a faint glow and she turned, her hands searching the small table for the wine jug, she finally brushed it and poured herself a cup. She took a long drink and then gagged, her eyes becoming wide as the irony, familiar taste hit her tongue. She quickly spat it out onto the ground and touched the remaining liquid that was upon her lips, rubbing it between her fingers and bringing it to her nose. She sniffed, smelling the sweet, tangy aroma, confirming her fears; the wine had been tainted with blood. Xena curled her lip in disgust and spat once again, throwing the cup to the ground with a snarl.

She reached carefully, silently, for her sword, the smooth, cool handle stilling her confusion and the blood that pounded within her ears. She listened intently, a sly smirk trying to pull its way onto her lips as the excitement and adrenaline of battle began to pulse through her. After some time had passed, when she was certain that there were no sounds of danger, she turned her gaze back to Markis, her posture relaxing a little. She picked up the candle and went to him, her thoughts upon waking him to the potential danger that could still be lurking close at hand. The light cast away the shadows and Xena recoiled in horror at what met her eyes. He had been torn in two, his limbs half eaten, she could clearly see the sharp, pointed teeth marks ravaged into his flesh… and his face… Xena turned her head at the sight, his cheeks and lips had been eaten away and his eyes were open in silent terror.

She abandoned the candle, both hands upon her sword, for the first time for many years Xena felt the slight brush of fear touch her heart, whatever had done this deed was not human, she jerked her head in the direction of the slave girl… She crept slowly towards the back of the tent… the bed was empty and M'Lila's words rang within her ears.

"_The girl_"

Before Xena could dwell upon this, think over the warning, a sudden sound of ear splitting chattering sounded from every corner of the room, Xena gave a cry of anguish as she was forced onto her knees by the deafening noise, it seemed to worm its way into her mind, demanding her sanity. Her sword was abandoned as she wrapped her hands over her ears and let out a scream. Her thoughts appeared to be swimming, swirling, growing further apart from her grasp…

…she couldn't go down now, she would not be defeated.

She set her jaw and, grabbing her sword, once again forced herself up onto her feet, her eyes stinging with tears of effort and she ran, burst through the flap into her encampment. Her only thought was to rally to her men; they could face whatever it was together. She meant to let a resounding scream erupt from her, alerting all to her side, but her eyes widened in dread as the carnage spread before her gaze in waves of gory red and bone white. The tents were ripped to shreds, and her men… Oh Gods her men… She had never seen anything like this: their bodies hanging from trees, littering the ground by the hundreds, their innards gutted, eaten; none had faces, just grinning skulls or grisly messes of sinew and cartilage… pieces of them were strewn across the ground before her like some sickening welcoming carpet.

Bile rose threateningly within her throat as her thoughts tried to grasp some kind of meaning, some kind of explanation to it all. How could they all be dead, her army was great, how could anything kill so many… how could anything have done this in one night?! She suddenly came to the chilling conclusion that she was truly alone, whatever had done this was not of this world. Men she could fight easily against, but spells and sorcery… that was Alti's domain, and how she bitterly wished her old teacher was by her side now.

She took in a lung full of stale sanguineous air and tried to think, she could perhaps reach the horses, if they still lived she could ride to the other encampment, to the rest of her men, but even in this moment of danger Xena couldn't help the bitter disappointment grasping her at the thought that Rome would not be hers. She took a few cautious steps forward, her mind drifting in the deathly silence… perhaps she should call upon Ares… she quickly dismissed the thought, she could never lower herself to beg him, to plead for his assistance.

She increased her stride, ignoring the corpses, stepping over them when she had to; trying to keep her mind focused upon getting to the horses… she would try to find Alti once she was safe and find out what this was… She racked her memories; Alti had taught her so much of magical creatures but Xena had not been interested, more in tune with battle and learning new fighting skills than fairytales.

Xena could see the place the horses were bound and her heart sank with a sickening feeling, all lay dead and in a similar state to her men. She cocked her head as the faint chattering reached her ears and a slight sweat beaded her brow. She whirled in the darkness, her sword ready, she'd fight them, she knew she could, that she could win, but that insistent chattering would not cease, it made it impossible to think. It grew louder as her eyes tried to source them, to see her enemies… and then through the darkness she saw hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of eyes, glowing red and fierce like the embers of a fire. They peered at her out of the inky blackness and the noise grew ever louder, Xena's grip on her sword faltered and it clattered to the ground, she placed her hands over her ears once more as it grew maddening in pitch… She knew now there was no escape, she would soon be just like her men… defeated and eaten. The thought disgusted her to her very core…

"_They are going to drive me insane first_!" Her mind rambled as she fell back to her knees and wave after wave of screams tore from her lips. Her mind suddenly fixed upon something in her myriad of churning thoughts, she remembered what they were… Sandmirks, small rat like creatures, about two feet in height with razor sharp teeth, summoned from the depths of the darkest places to do biddings for the old ones, the creatures that still wove ancient powers. She could see the memory of Alti sat at their campfire relating the gruesome stories of them with relish… not that any of this mattered, she could not remember if they could be defeated, the noise was eating into her mind, swallowing her thoughts. Xena would have laughed at her life being cut short, her victories unfulfilled… her goals wasted by no more than rat like creatures, it was no better than dying at the end of a farmer's pitchfork… Yes, she would have laughed at her fate if only the pain had not been such torturous agony.

She felt a trickle of warm liquid between her fingers as her ears began to bleed and her body could take no more, she sank down onto the ground and let her hands fall away letting in the death knell that was hers alone… she would die unafraid. She rested one arm across her breast and felt the movement of her chest as her lungs worked and her breathing slowed. Her eyes glazed over and gradually she allowed them to close… her mind flashed one more attempt at self preservation, a name, it just reached her lips in a slurred, whispered, mumble…

"_Ares_."

Even in her crazed mind she knew it wasn't enough to bring him and she smiled… she supposed in a strange way she had won after all, he would never get the chance to hear her beg.

---

Ares sat within the great hall of one of his many domains. The throne he sat casually upon was decorated in skulls and other gruesome images. His brow was furrowed, his eyes speaking silently of intense anger. She had known he was there, he could sense that she knew… that little 'show' had been for his eyes, had been meant to enrage him and it had worked, she had made him furious. He glanced up and surveyed the dark hall and all its many spoils of war, none of it meant anything, he was angry because it meant nothing to him. He was The God of War, these riches and the sound of steel upon steel in the heat of battle should make his heart beat faster, but over the last few years the only thing that stirred anything in him was Xena.

He pursed his lips; could it truly be that a mortal had caged his heart… the thought was ludicrous, ridiculous and impossible. No, it could not be so; it was an obsession that was becoming a little too dangerous. He had already heard the murmurings of the other Gods, how he hardly ever spent any time in Greece, always chasing after 'The Destroyer of Nations' like a puppy dog begging for a kind word or a scratch behind the ear… and they were beginning to mock him.

Perhaps a few months without visiting her were in order, he could prove that he was still the feared God he had always been, show the mortals here in his homeland that he could still cast misfortune upon them, and it would give Xena time to think upon her life without his power at her beck and call.

He had heard rumors that Hercules, his pious half brother was destroying his temples, many in Greece thought the God of War had departed the land altogether. He would move his attention onto the many warlords that could use his guidance and use his powers to bring destruction upon those that believed him powerless. He smirked; this plan would suit all his purposes well. He rose from his seat and straightened his body ready to appear before some startled mortal who would do his bidding… He stilled, he thought he had heard a voice calling out to him; it was so faint, desperate… he could not make out who it belonged to. He shrugged and disappeared within a burst of light.

---

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter even if it is on the gory side haha. If anyone knows what Sandmirks are then I comend you for being an 80's Child and knowing of a certain film featuring dragons lol The Sandmirks always scared me as a child and I've wanted to use them in a story for a while but never got the chance until now although I changed their myth a little to suit myself.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews hope you keep them coming ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Caesar rode at point ahead of his personal soldiers, his presence commanding, regal in a crimson and gold cloak that draped in folds about his white mare's hindquarters. The golden laurel wreath shone in the sunlight, making it appear as if a ring of light surrounded him.

Xena's encampment was in sight, the smell already fully reaching his senses, sickening him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust but carried on regardless. The sight which met his eyes was horror after horror. Hundreds of men still in armor lay scattered across the ground, torn apart and eaten, he heard some of his men mumbling about sorcery and stilled them with a raised hand.

"There is nothing to fear here but dead men and bad aromas" he commented dryly, silently warning them to know their place. The soldiers became stoic once again and Caesar urged his horse onward. His eyes were instantly drawn to the larger tent that stood in the centre. It appeared to be the only structure that had not been destroyed, although blood splattered the white canvas.

He rode steadily over to it, five of his personal bodyguards flanking him, turning their heads, their eyes searching for any danger. Caesar dismounted and passed the reins to one of the other men as three more followed his movement and dismounted, ready to follow their leader to whatever awaited inside. He pushed aside the flap and entered. He could tell instantly from the clothing lying casually over a chair, the small bone comb and golden spoils of war that this had been Xena's tent… just as he had expected.

His eyes grazed over the uncomfortable looking wooden pallet that was piled with furs, the blankets were thrown back as if someone had risen abruptly from slumber and nearby upon the cold ground was a guard, by his clothing a high ranking solider, perhaps her very own lieutenant, he lay in pieces. Caesar's gaze was quickly drawn by a small movement near the back of the tent, he turned, his sword already in his hand, hearing his guards draw their weapons ready for anything that would come. There, sitting quite serenely upon a bed was a young girl, Caesar was struck by a long forgotten memory and he had to search for a moment before the face, the look of the young girl registered with him. She bore a striking resemblance to Xena's slave girl. He furrowed his brow trying to remember the details… she'd been a stowaway, Xena had spared her because of her uncanny skills and they had spent a lot of time together while he was held hostage… when Xena was not with him in her cabin that was.

The girl's lips parted and she began to speak. "Hail Caesar." She rose and gave a shallow bow.

"Who are you?" Caesar asked, not lowering his sword.

"I am Queen of the Sandmirks" she said with a sly smile. "The ancients sent for me to do their bidding with my many children."

Caesar looked at her doubtfully. "You are but a child."

The girl smiled. "The ancients cloaked me in a disguise that would make the warrior let down her guard. I listened and waited until victory made the army drunk on power and wine… easy prey, then I called my children to me and we laid waste to the lives of these mortals."

Caesar raised an eyebrow, his heart jumping in alarm. "But you did not harm her, your masters told you not to kill her!"

She cast an unnerving eye over him, the lazy expression upon her face making him shiver; it was as if she were wondering what his flesh tasted like.

"She still lives, we did not disobey." She slipped back towards the bed. "I tire of this world and my work is done" she declared to the thin air, no longer troubling herself with the man before her. "This mortal skin suffocates me."

Before Caesar's eyes the skin and flesh about her began to rip and fall in large chunks to the floor until a large, pot-bellied, rat like creature emerged with a low, nauseating chattering sound. He only saw the disgusting sight for a moment before the rat creature turned and slipped under the hem of the tent. He sighed inwardly, glad that he did not have to hold a conversation with such a monster.

He left the tent and ordered his guards to search the encampment for a woman. The soldiers quickly obeyed as Caesar had a chair brought for him from within the tent and he sat down in silent wait.

It was not long before the cry was sent up that the woman had been found. Caesar rose out of his chair, his blood pumping hard within his veins, and followed one of his guards through the dismembered corpses.

There among the ruination was Xena. The path she had tried to take could clearly be seen, she had been trying to reach the horses, escape. Her determination made him feel strangely proud, a warm glow emanated from somewhere inside, he gave a small smile knowing greater men would have fallen easily against such odds, not Xena, never Xena.

He let his gaze be drawn back to her form, she lay deathly still, her skin was waxen against her raven hair that fell in silken strands across her face. Her clothing was no more than a light cotton undergarment, a slip of a dress used for sleeping in. He bent, reaching out a tremoring hand to touch her cheek; he brushed the hair from her and looked fully upon her face. She was more beautiful than he remembered within his memories, time seemed to have honed her features, bringing to full force her high cheekbones, the roundness of naïve youth was gone, replaced by a womanly curvature that suited her perfectly. He wished for a moment that she would open her eyes, letting their full force dazzle him; he let his finger slide across the smooth skin becoming acutely aware that she was icy cold. He furrowed his brow in anger.

"Bring me something warm to wrap her in!" he roared, and within moments a large fur trimmed cloak that belonged to him had been brought forth. Carefully Caesar wrapped her limp body in the warming garment and lifted her clumsily into his arms.

"Fetch my horse, we head back to Rome."

The soldiers mumbled but his orders were quickly obeyed and all his entourage, save the few that would stay to gather the riches, were mounted and ready to ride. Caesar had Xena placed in front of him in the saddle, his arms locking around her waist and holding her securely to him. Caesar knew that none of his personal soldiers would utter a word of what had happened upon this day and with a sly smirk he eased his mind with the thought, all was going just as he had planned, the rest of Xena's army would flee once word reached of the massacre, and he would make sure it got to them.

"Hail Caesar!" The men let up the salute as Caesar kicked into his horse's side and began the long journey back to his city.

---

Gabrielle did not understand why the palace was in such chaos, senators had been ordered away for the day, Caesar had claimed a public holiday should take place in celebration of his defeat of Xena. How anyone could be so certain of victory before the battle had even begun was beyond Gabrielle's understanding. She sighed as she finished laying out golden silk sheets upon the bed in the small, unused room that was connected to Caesar's own private chambers.

It had taken her most of the day to clean it, the dust and cobwebs had been thick. The other servants whispered that Caesar had once used this room for his mistress Cleopatra, before he had tired of her and had her sent back to Egypt, banished… Rumors were abound over that matter, she had heard the servant girls gossiping endlessly over it. Cleopatra was said to be a great beauty, intelligent and cunning, all the things that a man like Caesar should admire but it was said he treated her no better than his serving maids, taking what he wanted, uncaring, unloving… it was spoken in hushed voices that Caesar's heart belonged to another or that he had no heart to give because he had offered it up to the Fates as a gift so that they would fulfill his greatest destiny.

Gabrielle did not believe either story. She doubted a selfish man like Caesar could love anyone but himself, his goals in life were for his own gain, she could not imagine any woman fitting into his plans… and the Fates, she did not hold much faith in Gods and Fates and other such nonsense, she had never seen one and all her pleas and offerings went unanswered. She remembered fondly, bitterly, the memory of when she had been a little girl, she had laid offerings and prayers in Aphrodite's temple, asking that she be granted love and warmth when she grew up… the reality of where she now found herself was enough to dispel such silly notions of Gods, it was but man's fantasy to explain what he could not understand.

She returned back to the main bedroom dragging the gold chain behind her and then sat down upon Caesar's enormous, gaudy bed. She rubbed distractedly at her sore ankle, the endless hours of wearing it were taking their toll upon her tender skin. A ring of red glowered at her, swollen and painful. She gently eased the chain up, giving some brief relief of pressure. Finally she lay down; knowing that she would need all her strength for the day ahead, something told her it would not be easy.

As sleep began to descend over her, she let her mind wander and the question reared… what if Caesar were defeated and Rome taken… she supposed Xena may kill her, or would The Destroyer of Nations take pity on her and release her back into the world. The thought disturbed Gabrielle more than that of being killed, how could she live any kind of life knowing that she had been the Emperor of Rome's whore… how would she learn to be normal again. She curled her legs up to her chest and gladly let sleep take her.

---

Gabrielle had been awake for a few hours when the trumpets began to sound, alerting all the citizens that the Emperor of Rome had returned victorious. Gabrielle hurried out onto the balcony to watch the parade that would be taking place. The streets were crowded with many people, women were throwing flowers onto the path in front of the army that marched proudly past. She couldn't help her eyes searching for Caesar in the controlled chaos and then she saw him, he was mounted upon his favorite horse, his face stoic as he raised one hand to his people in acknowledgment. Her gaze fell upon the strange bundle that sat before him in the saddle. It seemed as if it were a large bag covered with a velvet cloth, spoils of the war no doubt.

Gabrielle's mind reeled at just how he had accomplished such a victory, she had heard that Xena's army far outnumbered Rome's and Caesar had not even taken all of his men with him, he had split the army into two to battle both of Xena's armies, she furrowed her brow in thought, her gut plainly telling her that all was not right. Still she knew he would be in a good mood and perhaps the cleaning of the small bedroom beside his meant that he would be taking a new mistress, he would no longer have need for Gabrielle, she would be assigned to the kitchens, or cleaning duties… she felt her heart soar at the prospect, perhaps she could gain some kind of life if she were away from him, with many people who were in the same mess as she was.

She rushed to the mirror and tidied her appearance, wanting to do nothing that would annoy him, to give him no cause to focus his attention upon her.

Within a short time, she heard the normal flurry that accompanied Caesar entering the palace and she stood patiently to one side of the room as Caesar pushed open the heavy doors. Within his arms was the same covered bundle, Gabrielle's brow creased in suspicion at it.

"Gabrielle!" Caesar said sharply, bringing her back to herself. "Close the doors - lock them" he commanded tersely.

She rushed forward and quickly obeyed, sliding the bolt into place as Caesar carried the bundle into the room and through into the smaller bedroom. Gabrielle watched him cautiously and then followed; her curiosity piqued by whatever he wished to keep secret. She stood in the doorway, standing upon her tiptoes, trying to gain a better look as Caesar carefully, tenderly laid the bundle upon the bed.

"Get a bowl of warm water and a cloth!" he snapped, not turning to look at her.

Gabrielle once again obeyed, opening the adjoining doors that led to his own personal hot springs. She drew a bucket into the steaming water and grabbed a soft cloth before hurrying back. She rounded the doorway and froze… he was lifting the velvet covering away from the bundle revealing a strikingly beautiful woman beneath. Her fingers slipped upon the handle of the bucket but she reacted fast enough to only spill a small amount. The woman was deathly still and for a moment Gabrielle wondered if she was indeed dead, her heart ached with sorrow if this were to be the truth. She edged forward and Caesar turned as she reached the foot of the bed.

"Is she…"

"No, but she is unwell, bring the water here" Caesar said, his voice surprisingly soft.

Gabrielle did as she was bid and Caesar moved a little to allow her access. She dipped the cotton cloth into the water and wrung it out, then gently wiped it over the woman's face removing the grime and smearings of blood.

"Shall I bathe her?" she asked in a whisper, not quite sure what was happening, who this woman was or why Caesar, arrogant, selfish Caesar cared.

Caesar nodded and rose to his feet. "Yes, be careful with her… let no one know she is here Gabrielle."

Gabrielle nodded and went to dip the cloth once more into the water but Caesar caught her arm.

"I am earnest; your life depends upon it!" he hissed, before turning in a swirl of robes and leaving her alone with the unconscious woman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for the great reviews! I'm so happy people are enjoying this story and that there are other fans of the Xena/Caesar relationship out there. I recently made a fanvideo on the subject, you can find it on YouTube under 'Kirachi' :)**

**Enjoy!**

----

Gabrielle worked quickly upon the laces of the woman's torn, dirty clothing, carefully easing the limp body up into her arms and sliding the garment off before covering her nakedness with a soft sheet of linen. She then set about washing her clean in tender, gentle strokes, removing all traces of grime and blood until the woman's bronze tinted skin glowed in its true glory.

Gabrielle then went to a large wooden cupboard that stood to the side of the room, she hesitated… Caesar may become angry with her for touching things she had not been instructed to, but she could not leave the poor woman naked. She set her jaw and opened the doors with a determined air and riffled through the many disused woman's garments. She pondered if they had belonged to Cleopatra, they had been sealed in here for years - she had never seen Caesar enter this room for the four years she had lived within the palace.

The dresses were of the finest heavy silks, plush velvets and light silks that appeared almost translucent in many dazzling deep colours. She picked out a silver threaded simple gown with a covering of light silk, she somehow knew that this would suit her best and propped the woman's body up against her torso as she slipped the dress over her head and guided her arms through the elegant sleeves. Gabrielle then carefully laid her head back down upon the soft pillow and pulled a silken sheet over her to ward off any chill before fetching a small comb and teasing out the woman's black hair until it shone in long strands about her face.

She watched the small, shallow rise of her chest as the woman breathed and wondered where had she come from? What had befallen her? Was she to become a slave like she was? Was she Caesar's spoils taken from Xena? A servant girl that took his fancy? She supposed she would get no answers today, not unless he wanted her to know, so she decided it was best not to dwell upon the matter.

She rose from the bed and picked up the bucket. Giving a last glance over her shoulder she made her way from the room and closed the door silently behind her. Caesar's chambers appeared to be empty so she made her way on to the balcony to dispose of the water. She started in surprise as the form of Caesar meet her eyes; he was leaning upon the stone ledge, gazing out across the vast cityscape before him. Gabrielle thought of turning around and walking back inside before he noticed her but something about his posture… his aura stilled her and she ventured a few steps forward, placing the bucket softly upon the ground. His thoughts must have been consuming him for he did not hear her approach. She reached out and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder, for some strange reason she could not fathom, she felt sorry for him, pitied him. He flinched at her touch as if just coming back to himself.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a small voice.

Caesar did not turn to face her, his eyes stayed fixed upon the view, nor did he answer her. Gabrielle backed away, feeling a strange emotion coming from him, something she had not felt before and she was unsure how to handle the situation.

Finally after what seemed an age he turned, leaning lazily upon the stone behind him and regarded her with rich dark eyes.

"I am tired" he said softly.

Her voice seemed to desert her as she looked upon him. He was the same Caesar, his looks had not changed, but there was something about him - a softness, a gentleness that made him look handsome. Gabrielle had never dwelled upon his looks before, to her he had been no better than a nightmare sent to torment her, to never lay a kind word in her ear… She supposed he had appeared ugly to her eyes because it was easier to see him as a monster than a human being, but now she was seeing for the first time his beautiful dark eyes, sweet as honey, expressive pools that now seemed to burn into her. His black hair had a lustrous quality to it, the short cut suited the masculine turn of his jaw. He raised his dark eyebrows at her, questioning why she was staring at him so intently and within that moment her senses regained themselves and the strange moment passed.

"Who is she?" The words burst forth from her before she had time to think, the situation and her thoughts from mere seconds ago making her feel flustered, as if she had to focus upon something else.

Caesar regarded her coolly as if judging something important, perhaps if she could be trusted. He gave a small smirk as if dismissing the idea.

"She is Xena" he said casually, a smug smile now replacing the smirk.

Gabrielle's lips parted in surprise and she glanced behind her towards the room where the woman still slept before looking back at Caesar as if he had lost his mind.

"Xena?"

He nodded in reply.

"Why have you brought her here?" Gabrielle asked forgetting herself. "She is dangerous!"

Caesar glanced at her as if she were simple and cocked an eyebrow at his slave girl. "Because she is mine" he said simply.

Gabrielle hesitated once more, knowing that at any moment he could decide she had over stepped her mark and then he would beat her… or worse.

"Should she not be in the dungeons?" Gabrielle again glanced back towards the room Xena was in, feeling a slight fear catch around her heart that a bloodthirsty warrior was mere feet away. "Should she not be chained?"

Caesar furrowed his brow. "Yes," he said, as if she had questioned his mind, "I have sent word for chains to be fetched, I'm sure that will cause quite a flurry of gossip." He gave a low chuckle and glanced at her.

They stood in silence for a few moments as Caesar enjoyed the warm sunlight upon his back and Gabrielle felt a growing sense of unease. A loud booming knock sounded at the chamber door and Caesar gestured for her to rush and open it. She did as she was bid and opened the door to a Roman guard who carried a long chain much like her own, and hand restraints. She noticed the guard gave her a disdainful look before smirking and turning away, she knew that it would soon be all across the palace that Caesar now bound his slave girls, but what did she care what people she did not know thought of her, their opinions of her could make her life no worse than it already was.

She closed the door and hurried back to Caesar, he gave the chains a quick glance, checking they were what he had asked for before heading back towards the small bedroom, Gabrielle following meekly in his footsteps. She breathed a sigh of relief that Xena still slept on as Caesar pushed the manacles into her hands.

"Put them on her wrists and secure the chain to the bed." Gabrielle nodded and set about her task with trembling hands, fearing that the warrior woman's eyes would open in a flash and her iron like fingers would grip tightly around her neck. She breathed another sigh once she had finished and glanced over at Caesar who had just finished securing the chain to Xena's ankle, locking the other half of the chain to a loop at the base of the bed.

"When do you think she will awaken?" Gabrielle whispered.

Caesar gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Stay with her until she does, call for me the moment she begins to come out of sleep" he ordered and left her once more alone.

Gabrielle brought a chair a little towards the bed, not wishing to be too close to the woman and there she waited as the hours lazily passed by. She assumed Caesar had fallen asleep after such a long journey and at the thought her own eyes began to droop, she rested her chin upon her chest and let herself doze a little in the warmness of the room, her mind too exhausted to dwell upon fear anymore.

She did not know how long she slept but when her eyes finally opened once again, evening was falling over the palace, casting a gloom on the room. She rubbed her eyes, dispelling any remaining sleep and got to her feet. She searched for a moment before finding a small oil lamp and lighting it. The glow it produced instantly lifted the mood of the room, casting warm light about her. She carried the lamp back to the bed side with her and placed it upon a small table nearby.

It was then that she noticed the small movement; the woman's fingers were moving. Gabrielle hesitated, knowing that she should call Caesar that she should be afraid… but the light bathed Xena's face and Gabrielle felt her heart leap with some unspoken, unknown feeling. It left her with the mindset that this woman before her could not be evil, there was something about her, something she could not understand that assured her of this and also told her that Caesar was the last person Xena would want to see.

Gabrielle reached out and gently took Xena's hand in her own and leaned forward. Xena's dark eyelashes were fluttering against her cheeks, she would be awake in moments and Gabrielle felt a strange feeling of satisfaction that it was her face Xena would see first.

Finally Xena opened her eyes and Gabrielle felt her breath catch in her throat, they were the most dazzling colour of blue she had ever seen. Xena blinked a few times as if her eyesight was blurred and then her beautiful gaze focused upon Gabrielle, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's alright," Gabrielle said soothingly, "you are safe."

Xena raised a hand up to her temple and froze at the chain around her wrist before looking back at Gabrielle, those stunning blue eyes lost.

"It's alright" Gabrielle repeated, and smiled softly.

This seemed to comfort Xena and she rested back down, her brow furrowing once more as if she were in pain. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth; a sigh was all that came out at her first attempt at speaking. She paused, swallowed again and tried once more.

"Where am I?" she questioned, her voice was no more than a strained whisper and Gabrielle had to lean in to catch the words.

"You are safe," Gabrielle repeated, not thinking it was the right time to tell the poor woman that her enemy had defeated her and captured her. "Are you in pain?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject.

Xena nodded and touched her temple lightly once more, "My head."

Gabrielle placed a hand gently upon Xena's brow and smiled reassuringly. "I will fetch you something for the pain in a moment."

Xena directed her startling gaze back upon her and licked her dry lips, "Who are you?"

Gabrielle removed her hand and smiled again, "I'm Gabrielle."

"Do you know me?" Xena asked, her voice becoming a little more croaky.

Gabrielle raised her brow in surprise at the question. "No, I have only known you for a short time, since you were brought here unconscious" she replied honestly.

Xena again looked confused. "Strange," she managed, "it felt like I knew you." She gave a dry cough and Gabrielle fetched a small cup of water. She helped Xena rise a little and guided the liquid to the lips, Xena sipped thirstily before again relaxing back down.

Gabrielle knew that Caesar would be furious with her but she felt reluctant to give up her time with this woman.

"I think you should rest some more" she said calmly and gave an inward sigh knowing that she could not avoid waking her master any longer. Xena reached out with a speed Gabrielle had not known to be possible and grasped her fingers tightly around her wrist. Gabrielle started with surprise and turned back to face her.

"I feel confused" Xena said in a whisper. Her eyes searched the room as if searching for a hidden answer; finally she locked her eyes with Gabrielle's. "Who am I?" she questioned with such a helpless expression that Gabrielle felt her heart ache.

She took a step back towards the bed and gently released Xena's grip, taking her hand in both of her own.

"Don't you remember?"

Xena closed her eyes tightly as if trying to remember and finally opened her eyes with a gasp as if the effort to do so had been painful. Her eyes met Gabrielle's, her expression telling her simply that she did not.

Gabrielle sat down upon the bed and brushed a few strands of Xena's hair from her cheek.

"Your name is Xena" she said with a smile, hoping this small piece of information would help, for she knew nothing else she wanted to tell her openly.

"Xena," Xena repeated with a frown, "I can't remember, my head hurts too much to try to think."

Gabrielle could see that this fact was beginning to distress her.

"Just lie back, everything is going to be fine." She smiled again and was relieved to see Xena try a weak smile in return.

Xena lay back and closed her eyes. "Stay near." Her voice once again sounded distant and Gabrielle knew she must be exhausted by the pain.

"I will, I will fetch something to help and then I will sit beside you." She rose and quickly left the room, knowing her only choice was to wake Caesar.

He lay upon his bed, his clothes disposed of nearby and a sheet draped lazily across his middle. Gently Gabrielle shook him until his eyes opened. He sat up his gaze becoming fully aware of what her presence meant.

"Is she waking?" he asked, pushing himself from his bed and reaching for his clothes. Gabrielle assisted him in dressing, her eyes cast downwards, dreading the words she now had to speak.

"She is awake."

Caesar stopped his rush and glared down at her, "What?"

"She awoke so quickly," Gabrielle lied, "she did not want me to leave her."

"You fool!" Caesar bellowed. "You're lucky she didn't kill you!" He cast a disdainful eye over her. "Maybe it would have been better if she had if you are going to disobey my orders."

"My Emperor," Gabrielle said quickly, knowing that look within his eyes, if she did not speak quickly he would strike her, "she does not remember who she is."

Caesar's anger melted away, replaced by a stunned expression. She could see his mind working quickly, pulling out all possibilities to the situation. Finally he glanced at her with a sneer.

"It may be a trick." He paused before finishing dressing and turning upon his heel. He picked up a small dagger before briskly walking over to the smaller chamber and entering. He knew even Xena in all her cunning would not be able to keep up her pretense if he was stood right before her.

"Xena." His voice was stern but he kept his distance from the bed, Gabrielle lurked behind him.

Xena's eyes once again opened, fixing their intense gaze upon the man before her. Caesar had not known how he would feel to have those familiar eyes upon him once again, they seemed to steal his breath and resolve all in one sweep and it took him a moment to regain his composure.

"Xena" he repeated.

"Yes" she replied in a small voice.

Caesar furrowed his brow, why was she not jumping from the bed in fury, his blood upon her mind, her hands aching to clutch around his neck. He ventured a few steps forward.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Xena sighed, "Terrible." She attempted a smile but it looked more like a grimace. "The girl helped, I don't remember…" She looked at Caesar once more, "Who are you?"

Caesar took a step back in shock as her eyes looked right at him, no hate lay behind them, no hardened gaze… but a strange innocence and honesty called to him from their depths.

Caesar's mind whirled, what had happened, was it all really true… had Xena lost her mind? His face betrayed nothing of his inner feelings, a plan had already begun to form within his thoughts. He walked forward, holding himself in his most regal stance. He reached out and took her smooth hand in his and gazed devotedly into her eyes.

"I am a friend Xena."


	12. Chapter 12

**Back with another chapter!**

**Just want to say thank you all again for the fantastic reviews, they always make me smile and always help me carry on writing too. :)**

**---**

Caesar had left Xena in the care of Gabrielle, after sending for herbs to help with the pain Xena was feeling he left his chambers to consult once more with his Oracles. The brother and sister rose as if they had been expecting him as Caesar stormed into their dwelling.

"She remembers nothing!" Caesar said tartly before Prisca could extend her normal cloying greeting.

"My Emperor?" Prisca asked with a smirk.

"You know very well my meaning" Caesar said, pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"Is it not what you wanted?" Her smirk widened to a grin, again exposing the monstrous quality hidden within her perfect features.

Caesar ignored her words, "Why can't she remember?"

Prisca smirked once more as if finding this silly man before her quite amusing. "The Sandmirks," she said with a shrug, "they wipe the mind clean, or drive you insane - depending on how far their '_song_' burrows in." She paused, seeing Caesar's jaw twitch, knowing his mind. "She has not lost her mind My Emperor, Priscus understood your orders, but her mind is clear of all memories."

Caesar tried to control the anger that bubbled within him. "I did not order him to do that!" he said through gritted teeth.

"No," Prisca said with a low chuckle, her expression very similar to the one he often directed at his slave Gabrielle when she seemed simple, "but you wanted her heart." She paused and slowly walked towards him. "Her loyalty." She let her fingers curl about his shoulders as she prowled around him. "Did you think she would openly come to you as she was?" She laughed mockingly, "Her hatred for you was brighter than any star, you could never have tamed her, we did as you wished…" She paused again, glancing towards her brother with a cruel smile. "What your heart desired."

Caesar let his jaw relax, seeing the truth to her words. "Then she will suffer no ill effects?" he questioned.

"No, she will not be able to remember without… help… a certain concoction that I will not give to her if you do not wish."

Caesar heard the danger ringing, her voice tinged with threats. He narrowed his eyes. "What is it you wish for me to do?"

Prisca gave another glance back towards her brother, "A pure maiden every three months."

Caesar's mouth turned in disgust. "For what ends?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Sacrifice, potions…" she smiled slyly, "fun… it does get dreadfully dull down here."

Caesar nodded, "As you wish, as long as you keep your bargain."

Prisca nodded, "Of course My Emperor." She gave him a small bow and Caesar left them, glad to be rid of their presence.

---

When Caesar returned to his chambers, he was pleased to see the herbs had already begun to take effect. Xena was now sat up in bed and Gabrielle had sent for some simple broth and was perched upon the bed talking merrily with Xena as if they were old friends. Caesar narrowed his eyes at the two women as they exchanged smiles.

"Gabrielle!" He demanded her presence with her name and within moments she was before him, her expression startled. He wrapped his fingers tightly around her arm and pulled her into the shadows.

"How does she seem?" he asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "She says the pain is less and she has eaten."

"Gabrielle," his dark gaze pulled her eyes to his, "you must not talk to her of who she is, understand?"

Gabrielle nodded but her eyes questioned him.

"Don't you understand?" Caesar asked, his charm now in full use, "This is a chance for her to have a real life, no more death, no more killing." He paused; searching for what he knew would work upon her. "It is my chance to set right what I did in the past, I can offer her the world, I can make her happy."

Gabrielle seemed reluctant at his words, she glanced down but he jerked her face back to meet his. "Can you not give me this peace?" he asked, his eyes falsely pleading.

She was taken aback by his words, his expression her niave mind could not see through his fabrication. Her eyes widened in wonder; she glanced back to the room Xena was in.

"Can I stay with her?" she asked, throwing all caution to the wind.

Caesar gave a small half smile. "Yes, you can be our... our personal attendant." He let his hand caress her cheek. "And I release you from your other… duties; you will no longer be chained, but free to come and go as you please, as long as you do not leave the palace."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak but was stunned into silence by his words.

"Do you vow?" he asked, knowing that if she gave him her word he need not worry, she would keep it.

"I do" she said finally. The thought of freedom swam within her mind, it was not true freedom but it was something close.

Caesar smiled and patted her cheek tenderly. "I knew I could trust you." He bent down to her ankle and pulled a small key from around his neck, unlocked the chain and let it fall with a dull clatter to the floor.

Gabrielle felt her spirit soar with that sound and she smiled warmly at him.

"Now, go to the guards outside, tell them to take you to unlock the room in the lion garden, this will be yours, call any servants you wish to make it comfortable."

Gabrielle gave an awkward curtsy and quickly scurried from his sight her mind too full of what had just occured to dwell on anything else. Caesar bolted the door behind her. He thought in some ways he would miss his simple servant girl, but what need did he have of her other than her silence and her agreement as he wove his new plan around Xena. Soon she would be trapped within it, she would be his and she would submit. He turned and walked back into the small bedroom, Xena had obviously been expecting Gabrielle to appear as her face fell in disappointment as he entered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

She gave a small nod, "Better."

Her voice was no longer strained but now had its richness back, he relished the sound. He removed the empty bowl that still lay upon her bed and gently sat down. He studied her face for a long moment, still finding it hard to believe she was this near to him, that he could reach out and touch her if he so wished, the thought was tempting but he held back, to be so forward would not suit his plan... not yet.

"You remember nothing of what happened?" he asked smoothly.

She shook her head, her hand once more reaching for her temple. "It seems so distant, I get flashes, but they mean nothing, I can make no sense of them."

Caesar nodded sadly. "You live in the Roman Empire, I do not know much about you other than your name." He paused and sighed for dramatic effect. "I am Emperor of Rome."

Xena's eyes widened. "Emperor?" she repeated, she glanced about her as if only now taking in the grander.

He nodded, inwardly smirking but his expression stayed stoic. "We had engaged a warlord in battle, we chased him to your village but we arrived too late, he had laid waste to everything, he was about to kill you but…" He paused once more, "We arrived in time to prevent at least one death."

Xena stared at him, "You saved me?" she whispered.

Caesar gave her a sad nod. "Your family, the rest of your village perished in fire, I'm sorry." He reached out and touched her hand in an act of sympathy, she flinched away, but her eyes stayed connected to his.

"My family," Xena once again reached for her temple, "I don't remember them."

"You managed to tell me your name before you passed out; I could not leave you there after all that had happened… I felt responsible for you."

"Thank you" she mumbled, her eyes shone with the truth of her words. "I don't even know your name" she cocked her head.

Caesar smiled warmly at her, "My name is Caesar, Julius Caesar."

Xena nodded, "Julius Caesar" she repeated.

Caesar felt a shiver descend his spine as his true name passed her lips. "You're free to stay here as long as you wish, until your strength returns."

Xena frowned at him, "That's very kind of you but…" She hesitated, her eyes flicking to her restraints. "Why have you bound me?" She studied his face, suspicion hiding just behind her gaze. Caesar could easily see _his_ Xena staring out at him and again his skin tingled at the prospect of her closeness.

"My advisers were uneasy about me taking in a guest I knew nothing about." He paused, his intense dark eyes fixing upon her face, the curve of her jaw, the soft, supple skin of her neck. "There are those that wish me harm, those that have set in motion intricate plans to have me assassinated" he carried on in his melodic voice.

Xena's eyes widened slightly as she listened, "They think I wish you harm?"

Caesar gave a small smile. "I think," he said, once again connecting with her eyes, "they are foolish old men that ponder upon trivial matters too much."

Xena gave a mellow laugh and Caesar's smile widened, he let out a low chuckle, his thoughts were fixedly upon that dulcet sound, her laughter.

"Once they see I am still alive tomorrow I will persuade them that your chains can be undone, I hope it is not too much of a discomfort until then."

Xena nodded in understanding, "I can wait until then." She glanced around, "I do not think I am well enough to walk anyway."

Caesar rose, the effort to leave her side near unbearable. "I will leave you to rest, but should you need anything, just call for me, I am only through that doorway," he smiled his most charming smile, "and I am a light sleeper."

He rose and gave her a small bow before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. The Xena he so craved was still within her, he could coax it out, he felt sure he could bring her back to the mesmerising, powerful woman she had once been… The only difference would be that this time he would not make the same mistake, this time she would be his warrior… his Empress.

---

Gabrielle was once again summoned the next day. She hurried to Caesar's chambers; Xena had been upon her mind the whole evening before, was she really doing the right thing by hiding the truth? Her thoughts had tormented her. She had tried to listen to the wisdom in Caesar's words but she could not ease her distrust of him, she wanted to put it down to her hatred of him, but it was not so… he was a liar, she knew it, she had seen it with her own eyes many times, he could never be trusted. But still, she could not decide why he wanted to give so much to his enemy, what gain did it have for him?

She entered the chambers and her eyes fell upon Caesar eating his morning meal. She gave him a small curtsey.

"You sent for me?"

He nodded and wiped his fruit covered fingers upon a cloth. "Attend to Xena today; I want her to be up and out of bed by no later than tomorrow evening." He gave her a warning look. "And here," he tossed two keys toward her which Gabrielle managed to catch clumsily, "take off her restraints."

She looked at the keys within her palm and then back to him as he began to speak.

"I must go to the senate today and tomorrow I will also be occupied, but tomorrow evening I expect to have my evening meal with Xena… understand?"

Gabrielle nodded, "I understand." She turned and her gaze was caught by a large, new red and golden tapestry that covered a part of the wall. She narrowed her eyes as she walked past it, remembering vaguely that a relief painting of some sort had once adorned that place, but as most things over time, Caesar had probably bored of it.

She left her master and went quickly to the smaller chamber; she entered and closed the door behind her.

Xena was sat up in bed, eating fruit from a golden bowl. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Gabrielle and she smiled warmly.

"Good morning," Gabrielle said cheerily, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I wish people would stop asking me that same question" Xena said with a teasing smirk.

Gabrielle laughed, "Alright, I'm sorry," she paused, "but you do look much better."

Xena nodded and carried on eating, stubbornly ignoring the subject.

"I have the keys to unlock your restraints."

Xena swallowed the section of sweet peach she had been chewing and held out her hands expectantly. Gabrielle quickly unlocked them and then her ankle chain.

"I'm glad they are off," she paused rubbing her wrists, "they gave me a strange sense of unease."

"Perhaps," Gabrielle said, sitting upon the bed, "it's one of your memories."

Xena frowned, "But why would I have had restraints? I was just a village girl."

Gabrielle's lips parted in surprise, so Caesar had already begun to weave his lies. She struggled to find words as Xena's eyes were upon her, how she hated lying to this woman.

Her eyes lowered to the bowl of fruit. "Are you finished?" she asked, wanting to dwell upon anything else but the subject of Xena's past.

Xena nodded and handed her the bowl, Gabrielle took it and got up from the bed to place it on a small table, turning her back as she did so, she knew the next words would be easier if she could not see Xena's face.

"Caesar wishes you to have a meal with him tomorrow evening." She felt like a vile betrayer and closed her eyes tightly.

"Caesar?" Xena questioned, "Oh, Julius?" She continued as if trying the name out upon her tongue.

Gabrielle flinched at the sound of both his names upon her lips, "Yes."

Xena did not reply and Gabrielle finally felt as if she could turn to look at her. Xena was studying her hands as if her palms held a long lost secret. "I wonder" she mumbled.

Gabrielle frowned, "What?"

Xena seemed to come back to herself, her gaze finding Gabrielle's face, "If I was just a village girl."

Gabrielle sighed inwardly, "I'm sure you were more than just that Xena."


	13. Chapter 13

By mid-afternoon of the following day Xena was able to get out of bed and Gabrielle had taken her for a leisurely walk to Caesar's own private gardens, the fresh air would do them both some good.

It still amazed Gabrielle just how comfortable she felt taking to this woman, she tried not to let Xena's past cloud her mind, she had heard many rumors, terrible rumors of no mercy and whole families dying by her hands, massacred, tortured…unthinkable things…if Gabrielle had allowed herself to dwell upon such thoughts she could not have been able to stand Xena's presence, seeing only the evil actions instead of the warm, mysterious person now before her.

Gabrielle consoled herself with the fact that that Xena no longer existed, the Xena walking with her now was ignorant to anything from her past and she could not condemn someone for something they could not even remember…

"What are you thinking?" Xena asked bringing Gabrielle out of her thoughts.

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm thinking how nice it is spending time with you." She paused. "It's been a long time since I felt…comfortable."

Xena smiled in return and nodded. "It's strange when I first awoke I thought…I was sure I knew you." She paused her eyes drawn to the many statues about her all of Roman Gods and Emperors; she noticed that Caesar face adorned many of them. "Tell me of Caesar Gabrielle." She hesitated as Gabrielle looked up at her questioningly; the young woman was unable to hide the look of disgust at her masters name. "Tell me why you don't seem to like him."

Gabrielle looked down. "He destroyed my village." She said plainly but before she could continue Caesar's words came in waves into her mind… she had given her word. "But he is a ruler, and I suppose wars must sometimes be fought." She added quickly her voice lacking conviction.

Xena nodded uncertainly. "And he took you as a servant?"

Gabrielle tried to control the embarrassed blush that threatened her cheeks, Xena did not know the extent of her 'servitude'. "Yes." She paused and glanced at the marble statue of Caesar before them, hating it. "He is known for…choosing servants." She finished flatly.

Xena nodded again but did not press anymore questions upon the matter of Caesar she could see Gabrielle was uncomfortable with the subject and tried not to dwell on the reason why.

---

By the time the two women returned it was near the hour the evening meal would be served. Gabrielle helped Xena prepare, picking out a beautiful crimson gown for her to wear. It was in the typical Roman fashion of the moment, gathered at one hip to fall in waves of material, the arms were also gathered to sit becomingly upon the edge of the shoulders and a low neckline finished off the look. Gabrielle then dressed Xena's hair into a popular style atop her head and fixed it in place with intricate golden pins.

Gabrielle stepped back to admire her work and the sight caught her breath. Xena had been beautiful before but now she seemed to shine. Xena stared at Gabrielle and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" She asked feeling self-conscious.

Gabrielle shook he head and smiled. "Nothing, you look beautiful."

"I feel strange in this." Xena gestured to the gown with her hand. "I don't think I am used to wearing…" She trailed off.

Gabrielle tried to smile reassuringly and began to gather up the mess they had both created in dressing.

"I feel uneasy Gabrielle." She turned to the young blonde woman her expression pained.

"Uneasy?" Gabrielle furrowed her brow.

Xena gave a small nod and glanced ahead as if seeing something in the distance. "Like something isn't…right." She paused as if searching for an answer within her forgotten memories. She closed her eyes tightly as if the effort pained her. "I feel uneasy around him."

Gabrielle knew who she spoke of and fought desperately to not throw her arms around Xena and sob out a confession, but she knew if she did, not only would she be endangering herself but Xena too…Xena had shown no indications that she knew how to defend herself and if Gabrielle divulged the truth, how would Xena react, she would be furious Gabrielle felt sure of it but if she would be able to defend herself against Caesar and his guards she did not feel so confident. It was best to play along until she could untangle her disarray of thoughts.

"I'm sure it's just that you are not feeling well yet." She avoided looking into Xena's eyes, hating the lies that were once again spilling from her. "And it's natural to feel uneasy around him, he is Emperor."

Xena took a deep breath in and finally nodded slowly. "I'm sure you are right." She glanced at herself in the mirror, seeing the striking woman with cobalt eyes meet her own gaze.

---

Gabrielle departed soon after and Xena was left alone to make her way out onto the balcony were Caesar would already be awaiting her. She walked across the candlelit private chamber, past the ornate golden bed, marveling at the craftsmanship to the intricately embroidered curtains that led to the balcony. She gently pushed them aside and stepped out into the mild night air, the view was breath-taking and almost mirrored the skies many stars in its twinkerling city lights. Her gaze was drawn to Caesar who sat in a carved wooden chair at a heavily food laden table. Vases of flowers were placed upon the ledge, their aroma heady and pleasant. Caesar stood as she entered and gestured for her to take a seat opposite himself which she did graciously.

She felt Caesar's eyes lingering over her body and face, the sensation made the uneasiness she had felt before grow.

"You look beautiful." He commented with a small smile.

Xena gave him a smile and a nod in reply.

"Please eat." Caesar said gesturing to the many delicious looking foods before them. Xena did as she was bidden and began to eat the mouthwatering roasted meats and basted vegetables.

Caesar picked at the food before him, his eyes seeming to never leave her until Xena began to feel uncomfortable in his presence. She wiped her mouth and fingers upon a cloth provided and met his gaze.

"Your gaze is quite…disconcerting." She said with no shame.

For a moment Caesar was taken aback, no one dared talk to him in such a frank and direct manner but just as quickly he relaxed, that flash of blue fire had been within her eyes as she spoke those words, this was _his_ Xena speaking.

He gave a low laugh and smiled at her trying to look bashful but not succeeding in the slightest.

"Excuse my rude manner Xena." He said smoothly. "It is hard to take my eyes from you."

Xena did not glance away as many foolish girls would have done had he made them such a flattering comment, her gaze stayed connected to his, no embarrassment marred her beautiful features.

She picked up a goblet of wine and sipped at it, her eyes still fully holding him, studying him.

"There is something about you." She stated more to herself than him, she then gave him a half smile. "Like I already know you."

Caesar smiled smugly in return. "And what do you know of me?"

Xena narrowed her eyes as if trying to find the words she wished to speak. "My mind tells me not to trust you…that something lurks within you, something that is dangerous."

Caesar smiled once again, memories may fade but feeling did not it seemed. "I am Emperor, you will have known of me, perhaps that is why you feel you know me." He smirked. "And they say no man of power can be trusted."

Xena sipped a little more of her wine. "Perhaps." She commented.

"Are you finished with your food?" He asked rising from his seat. Xena nodded and he extended his hand out to her. "Then come walk with me in the gardens."

Xena looked at him with suspicion. "I walked in the gardens today with Gabrielle." She stated hoping that she could somehow end this meeting early.

Caesar smirked. "Not those gardens, my own gardens."

Xena glanced up at him and then at his hand, knowing she could not really refuse the man who had saved her life. She placed her hand into his and he guided her onto her feet.

He gave her an amused look and walked briskly to the side of the balcony where he pushed a stone wall and it creaked open, the wall was no wall at all but plaster cleverly painted to look like any other part of the balcony. Steps led down a steep incline and Caesar took her down them. When they emerged a beautiful walled garden meet her eyes. Flowers were in blown all around her, the scent almost making her feel dizzy with pleasure. A small apple and cherry tree shaded an ornately stone carved bench and in front of that a beautiful marble fountain flowed freely.

Caesar gestured for her to take a seat upon the bench which Xena did still awed by the delightful surroundings. Caesar sat down beside her and watched her intently as her gaze took in all the splendor of the little garden.

"Do you like it?" He asked bringing her captivating eyes to his face once more.

"It's…" She struggled to find words. "very beautiful." She finished.

Caesar nodded and glanced around. "It is isn't it." His honeyed gaze found her eyes. "I have never shown anyone this before, it is my own place, no one knows of it."

Xena seemed a little taken aback. "Why show it to me?" She asked eyeing him warily.

Caesar sighed. "I can not stop thinking about you Xena." He paused moving closer to enclose her hand in his. "Can't you feel destiny guiding us towards each other?"

Xena glanced down at his hand, his touch sent a strange shiver of pleasure through her skin. "I know nothing of destiny." She whispered, his face was so close to hers she could clearly see the dark flame of desire burning within the depths of his eyes. Caesar held her gaze knowing that she could break the hold that kept them both transfixed no more than he himself could.

"Each event in our life is part of a great plan. There are no accidents, only destiny." He spoke slowly, purposefully his eyes full of hidden meaning.

Xena felt a strange sensation at his words, they thrilled her as if she'd heard them once before spoken to her by someone she loved, someone she desired. Before she could reply his lips touched hers in a soft, reverent kiss, his tongue artfully smoothing over hers, tasting her. His arms encircled her waist and urged her closer. The feel of her lips, the taste of her mouth sent a surge of desire through him…she was almost his.

He let his hands slid up the material that covered her legs, around the contours of her hips to her shoulders. His mouth left hers to travel down her throat, kiss her collarbone. He heard her gasp softly at the sensations he was causing, felt her fingers in his hair, beckoning him to her, urging him onwards.

Xena felt the trail of kisses as if they were tiny paths of fire burning across her skin, the emotion he caused to well within her was unbearable, she didn't want him to stop, even though her mind warned her of him and the uneasiness he caused, this desire seemed to consume her, she wanted him. But it wasn't right, she knew that what she did now, for some strange reason she could not grasp, was a danger to herself, that he was dangerous, that he could not be trusted. She had to stop him before they reached the point of no return and that would soon come by the way his hands were sliding across her form, making her want to gasp in pleasure.

Roughly she pulled away, her breathing heavy from the desire he had awakened within her.

"Stop." She managed.

Caesar studied her, his breathing also labored and his desire apparent. "What is it?" annoyance tinged his voice.

"I am unsure." Xena narrowed her eyes, and studied his face, her gaze falling over his lips, his magnetic eyes and she quickly stood from her seat knowing that to stay near him was temptation in its rawest form, she did not trust herself.

"Unsure of what?" Caesar too now stood, his brow furrowed. "Do you not feel it?" He grasped her shoulders bringing her to face him.

Xena was once again pulled to those strangely familiar eyes and the impulsive to throw herself back into the passion they had both been cultivating was so very tempting.

"Unsure of my feelings." She breathed her blood pumping a little faster as his hands slide down her arms his eyes now hungrily racking over the tops of her breasts. "Unsure of you."

His gaze again found hers as Xena tried to grasp something from him, to read him. He was handsome, she could not imagine anyone being so striking and he had an animalistic quality to him, something lurking within his eyes that told in heated whispers of lust, desire and power.

"Xena." Caesar whispered her name close to her ear, his lips softly brushing her cheek. "Trust me."

Xena's eyes narrowed further becoming blue slits. "You've given me no reason to."

"And I've given you no reason not to." He pulled back so his face was again before hers. "Tell me you don't feel what I am feeling and I will leave." He paused seeing her eyes hesitate, look away as if he had cornered her. "Tell me to leave and I will." He repeated.

Xena fought the urge to wrap her arms around him and took a few steps backwards, taking herself from his reach. She regarded him with a cold air.

"There is no need for you to leave." She said with a strange harshness. "I will." Giving him no chance to reply or stop her Xena turned and quickly made her way back up the steps.

Caesar watched her with a brooding look clouding his features. He was now sure that he could win her over, she had feelings for him still and whether they stemmed from hate or desire he would twist them into what he wished.


	14. Chapter 14

Xena rushed back up the stairs onto the balcony and through the curtain into the main bed chamber. Her thoughts seemed muddled and confused and she felt strangely weak from her encounter with Caesar, like he had drawn her energy from her with his very presence. She could hear a distant voice within her mind telling her to leave, that something was wrong and she had to get out before he returned. She made for the main door, determined that she would leave this place and get out of this city that made her feel so uneasy. She reached for the handle and tugged, the door held fast and she pulled again… again, a slight flutter of panic gripped her breast, she was locked in… There was no escape, her mind whirled and everything clicked into place, she was no more than Caesar's prisoner.

She turned, her blue eyes widening as they beheld the outline of Caesar in the doorway ahead of her. She took a step forward, surprising herself by how the panic was mixed with anger and annoyance; she couldn't understand why she wasn't terrified by the thought of being at this powerful man's mercy, but she wasn't, she felt an insistent rage instead.

"Open the door!" she commanded, her voice unwavering and heavy with authority.

Caesar let out a smug chuckle. "Why would I do that?" he asked in a husky, teasing voice.

"Because I ordered you to" Xena stated, cocking an eyebrow as if he were stupid.

Caesar laughed again, "Fight me, and I shall give you the key and your freedom."

Xena felt her skin prickle and her blood quicken, she watched as he picked up a short sword and then threw it to her, finding a similar sword for himself. He smirked at her bemused expression.

"Fight me Xena."

Xena hesitated, this was all too bizarre and confusing, why was the Emperor of Rome asking her to fight him? Still the strange rhythm that had taken over her body would not relent and the urge to grasp the sword was too much to resist. She bent, her eyes never leaving Caesar's form, and picked up the weapon. It felt heavy and certain within her palm; she swung it, marveling at how easy the movement came to her - as if she had been born with the knowledge. The rhythm continued like a drum beat steady and familiar, as she circled him and he followed suit, their swords held high, poised to strike.

Caesar's dark eyes bore into her and again Xena felt that same delicious shiver ascend her spine.

"Don't you feel it?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. "That surge between us, do you really want to leave it behind, do you really want to leave me?"

"Give me the key" Xena snarled in reply.

Caesar smirked. "Fight me Xena" he repeated again, his voice soft and low, enjoying toying with her.

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes.

"I want to see if you will fight against destiny" he whispered darkly.

Xena set her jaw, this man's arrogance was glaring and he needed to be taught a lesson. Without another thought she rushed forward and brought her sword down with a high pitched cry, with a dull metal clang it connected to Caesar's blade. She sprang back from the impact like a light footed feline and went in again, her blows skillful and decisive and Caesar parried each one, feeling instinctively that this was not her best form, that she was uncertain and unknowing of just how much talent she possessed within her, but her spirit was still a burning flame that shone clearly within her blue gaze.

The fight went on uninterrupted for what seemed a long time to Xena's senses. The clash of steel upon steel rang in her ears and was so familiar, almost comforting, but she could not gain the upper hand. She knew for some unknown reason she was holding back but she also knew he could not beat her; the knowledge was thrilling and sent adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She flew forward once again to connect with his sword, the blades scraped together as she tried to force him back and gain more footing for herself. Caesar surprised her as his free hand grasped around her waist pulling her forward towards him, his sword became limp, obeying her persistent strength and clattered to the floor. She stared at him, unsure what he was trying to do; now nothing stood between her blade and his bare neck.

Xena glanced up into his face to find he was already staring down at her, his dark, sweet eyes alluring, beckoning.

"I give you leave," he breathed, "you are the only one I'd wish to end my life."

Xena's breath caught within her breast, she knew that he was bluffing, that if she did indeed try to kill him he would produce a hidden dagger or other means of self preservation and kill her before she could slide the blade even a small amount into his flesh, it was mystifying just how well she felt she knew this man. Still she did not pull away, the blade stayed poised… she could play too and she also knew how reluctant he would be to produce that hidden weapon and harm her.

"Is it your destiny to die tonight?" she whispered, unable to help the tinge of desire that coated her voice, she pushed the cool blade against his throat.

Caesar did not flinch, his gaze held hers. "My destiny is with you" he breathed, and to Xena's astonishment he leaned forward, uncaring of the blade, letting it nick his skin. A thin line of blood appeared, but Caesar's goal was accomplished, his lips met hers in a heated kiss and Xena could no longer deny the burning cravings that she had been afraid of in the walled garden, she knew she was slowly giving in and letting him have the power, but she also knew she was letting him. She let the sword fall her hands wanting to touch him and with a rough jerk she pulled him to her, letting their bodies press together.

The familiarity of this situation hit her once again, making her feel dizzy with an overwhelming feeling of past desire and lust… and hatred, violent and unquenchable. She felt the conflicting emotions burn through her, one part of her wanting to kiss and caress him the other part wanting to plunge a dagger into his breast and laugh as she watched the life ebb from him. To quiet these tormenting thoughts and give herself some kind of peace she allowed him to take control. Without breaking their kiss he guided her to the bed that stood a few feet away and laid her gently down onto the soft silken sheets.

His mouth was hungry and demanding, almost as if the lust had made him forget himself, as if only she could quench the debilitating thirst the passion caused him. His lips travelled across her skin, blissfully making Xena focus on nothing else but the sensation. His hands smoothed over the contours of her body, creating little shocks and shivers as her nerves relished the thrill. His touch lingered over her breasts, causing small gasps of pleasure to escape Xena's lips. As the desire within him rose to a maddening pitch he could take no more and ripped violently at the material, exposing her bare skin to the mild night air, his warm mouth descended upon her once again, his tongue skillfully bringing her own desire to the brink as she clutched at him, urging him onwards with small sighs of pleasure.

His caresses moved slowly down her body, savoring the feel of her beneath his touch before finally burying his fingers in her silken folds. She moved her hips rhythmically towards him, unable to hold back or fight the need for him that had taken over. She let her hands slide across his chest, helping him shed his clothing until nothing barred them from each other. Caesar quickly slid himself inside her fully and they both gasped at the heady sensation as they began to move to the lascivious rhythm they had created, it was almost violent in its passionate need, devouring the both of them as his thrusts merged with her bucks, their breaths mingled heavily together as lips crashed against each other. The emotion built until both felt the burst of light explode and blur their vision, the exquisite waves of pleasure lapped at them and finally they collapsed against each other, beaded with sweat and shivering uncontrollably. After a few moments had passed Caesar regained enough of his senses to pull a cover over them both but they stayed cloaked in silence for what seemed a long time.

Finally Xena caught her breath and, brushing the hair from her damp face, glanced at the compelling man lying beside her. His eyes were closed as if in sleep, his skin smooth in the dim light, his breathing slow and forcedly controlled and she knew he was just as awake as she.

"You're a liar" she stated harshly, her beautiful gaze narrowing as he opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

Caesar cocked a dark eyebrow, his expression sarcastic and amused. "You already knew that" he breathed, enjoying teasing and confusing her further.

Xena felt a jolt as she realized she _had_ always known this somehow. "Who am I?" she demanded, "I'm no village girl."

"I'm sure you were once" he said smugly.

She sat up; taking the covers with her to hide her body from his eyes, suddenly the act she had just performed made her feel strangely sick. "Stop your games."

He laughed lowly. "Life's no fun without games Xena" he condescended, his eyes racking over the outline of her breast and hips.

"Who am I?" she asked again through gritted teeth.

"You are Xena" he said simply.

"You have something to do with this!" she spat, the hatred gaining full force in her mind now that the lust was well satisfied. "You will not tell me the truth!"

"What makes you think I did anything to you?" He remained unconcerned by her growing anger.

"Because you're a snake!" she snarled.

Caesar tutted, "Such venom" he chided. "To the man you have just given yourself to, your show of affection leaves much to be desired." He smirked again.

Xena furrowed her brow accusingly at him. "I don't want to stay here any longer." She rose from the bed still clutching the sheet to herself. "The thought of you sickens me." She paused, seeing a small flash of anger streak across his features. "What has befallen tonight was a mistake and it will not happen again."

Caesar laughed cruelly, "Yes, but you will stay all the same." He left the bed and slipped on a crimson robe, tying it casually about his waist. "Where else will you go Xena, with no memory, you'd be a fool."

Xena hesitated, he was right - she had nowhere else to go.

"Your feelings will dull with time and the heat you felt for me tonight will become brighter." He gave her a self satisfied smile. "After all, you are mine."

Xena's mouth opened in disgust, she wished to say something damning and hurtful but knew nothing would faze him, without another word she turned and stalked back to her own room, glad that his cloying company could be left behind for now.

---

Xena awoke from a disturbed sleep; she rose and quickly dressed, noticing that the sun had not been up in the sky that long. She tentatively unbolted the door she had locked the night before and after seeing that the chamber beyond was empty she slipped out of the room and walked out onto the balcony needing the feel of some fresh air upon her skin. She was still trying to gain some kind of grasp upon the past nights happenings.

"Xena?"

Xena turned at the sound of Gabrielle's sweet voice; it somehow made her heart feel warmed and the burden of her worries seem lighter. Gabrielle handed her a small morning meal and Xena gladly sat down and began to eat.

"Are you alright?" the young blonde asked, sensing something was amiss; she hesitated as if fearing the reply she would get if she asked more questions. "Did something happen last night?"

Xena stopped mid-bite and glanced up. "You could say that" she said with a sour smile.

Gabrielle lowered her gaze. "Caesar is… hard to get used to" she stated in a small voice.

Xena nodded and gave a grunt of laughter, "This is all just a little strange to me."

Gabrielle again had to fight the urge to tell everything she knew, the thought of condemning this woman to being under Caesar's control was near unbearable but she bit her tongue.

"Can you stay with me today?" Xena asked, feeling the need to not be alone when Caesar finally returned from whereever he was.

Gabrielle shook her head. "I have quite a few duties today, but I will try and come back this evening." It was true that Gabrielle did seem to have more chores today and had been asked to work more often over the coming days, the tasks keeping her from Xena's side, and she couldn't help but wonder if Caesar had something to do with it.

"Alright" Xena said, defeat edging her voice.

Gabrielle gave a reassuring smile before turning to exit the room; Xena watched her leave, a strange sinking feeling settling over her as she realized that she was alone. She sighed and rose from her seat; she would at least spend her day relaxing before she had to face whatever Caesar had to say.

---

It had only been a few days since Ares had returned to Greece and already the place bored him. He had already had a run in with his detested half brother Hercules and lost some of his best men fighting him. How he wished his father Zeus would lift the decree that stated no one could kill the annoying half God. Perhaps one day his mother Hera would succeed and destroy Hercules, the thought certainly made him smile.

Now he sat in one of his many temples, his eyes grazing over the many offerings the mortals had left him in renewed fear that he had returned. He should have been pleased, but he felt nothing but agitation to leave this land and see what his warrior, Xena was doing. He had deliberately avoided listening to anything concerning Rome, it had been an effort to not find out how she was faring, he wondered if she had reached Caesar yet and if the battle had been immense. He found that he had begun to listen, to hope for her calling out his name, but she never did… It was as if she had forgotten all about him and this thought annoyed him more than he liked to admit.

Perhaps torturing himself was not the best course of action, he pondered upon the thought, he was the God of War, he should be at a great battle such as this beside her - reveling in the conquest and then in her downfall as he took all that power away from her. He smirked at the thought; he had planned for this for so long, would he really allow himself to miss out on the fun.

He quickly decided that to do so would be ludicrous and rising from his throne he raised his arms in the air and disappeared in a crack of light.


	15. Chapter 15

Xena sat upon the stone bench in Caesar's private walled garden, the many aromas seemed to comfort her senses, reminding her of home in a strange way, strange in that she could not even remember the place she called home. She tried to make sense of her thoughts, was Caesar really part of the reason for her current condition, it seemed insane to think that he could be, what reason could he have to do such a thing to her… but still she was at least certain that he knew more than he would willingly tell her. She felt both disgusted and pleased with what had taken place between them. She knew that part of her desired him but she was also acutely aware that part of her also hated him, for what reason she could not fathom.

She sighed heavily and glanced around the garden. A strange tingle crept up her spine, the feeling was oddly familiar and she became glaringly conscious that she was no longer alone. She rose slowly from the seat her eyes narrowing, scanning the empty garden, her gaze meeting nothing that would account for the strange sensation.

"Xena." The voice was demanding and she turned around quickly to face the speaker.

A tall and darkly handsome man stood before her, she swallowed back her surprise as to how he had come up behind her so silently. She tried to rack her mind for his face in her memories, his eyes seemed to remind her of something that was just out of reach and trying to remember, the effort was too much and she sunk down onto the bench, a small groan escaping her as she rubbed her temple in a vain attempt to dispel the unpleasant feeling.

He took a step forward, his eyebrows drawing together in an expression of stern concern. She raised her hand to him, telling him without words to stay where he was. Finally after a few moments had passed and she had regained herself she looked up at him.

He gave a gruff laugh and looked about the garden. "What are you doing here?" His face was shadowed in anger. "Did you lose?" He snarled as the last word passed his lips as if it disgusted him.

Xena furrowed her brow and her eyes became ablaze with excitement at his words. "You know me?" She stood from her seat carefully, not wanting her head to begin throbbing again.

He gave her a confused and reproachful look as if he suspected she was toying with him. "What are you talking about Xena?"

"Do you know me?" Xena repeated, taking a step forward.

"Of course I…" He paused, his dark gaze taking her in, he seemed to sense something and took a small step back. "Something's wrong" he stated, his eyes still locked upon her.

Xena took another step forward, this man may hold all the answers she so wished to know. "I have no memory, please, if you know me tell me who I am" she implored.

The man's mouth fell slack in shock and then he regained himself, letting a laugh boom from him. "Very amusing" he said, his laughter dying harshly, contradicting the words he spoke.

Xena watched him, unsure what to say her eyes gazed upon him with faded hope; he glanced at her and his stern expression lifted as if now seeing that she spoke the truth.

"You… don't know… who you are?" he spluttered.

"I was brought here after my village was pillaged, Caesar saved me" she said, giving the only version of events she knew.

"Caesar?" His eyes narrowed.

Xena nodded and held his gaze. "Who are you? How do you know me?"

"My name is Ares; I am… an old friend" he said quickly and a little tersely as his mind pondered the facts he had just been given.

Xena glanced about them, "How did you get in here?"

Ares smirked, "I have my ways." He walked forward, his stride certain and caught her around the waist, Xena narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Trust no one here Xena, I will find a way to get you out." His normal snarling sarcasm was gone and he was surprised to find he meant these words. He would pay Caesar a little visit, only he, Ares the God of War had the right to this woman's downfall, had the right to have her by his side, he would not tolerate a mortal man interfering.

Xena's dazzling blue eyes widened at his words. "Am I in danger?" she asked, her voice steady and calm.

Ares nodded. "You could be, be on your guard… it is best for your own safety that I tell you nothing of your past." He paused, "But just know that if you need to fight, fight." Before Xena could answer he kissed her heatedly, the sensation made her thoughts swim as a new and burning passion engulfed her. When he pulled away she studied him thoughtfully.

"I feel" she stated casually, "that we are more than old friends." She smirked.

Ares flashed her a devilish grin but did not reply. He turned and made his way up the steps, his intention was to not startle or confuse her further by disappearing before her very eyes. Once he was out of her line of sight he vanished, reappearing where he could feel Caesar's presence. He cloaked himself with the veil that prevented mortals from seeing him and looked around the place he now found himself. He was surrounded on all sides by dark, damp tunnels; he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned in time to see Caesar making his way down one of the dark passageways. Ares quickly followed with light silent steps, his curiosity piqued as to just why the arrogant and proud mortal Caesar would be in such a place.

Finally they came to a large archway and Ares came to a stop by it, he chanced a glance round and froze. Now he knew why he had felt so cautious, in the room beyond were two of the old ones, once mortals that had gained such great power that they had become God-like, living for countless years, ageless. This was why his powers had felt so weak here; their presence was draining him as it drained everything.

He listened intently, not wanting to storm in and create a battle he may or may not win when the time came. Caesar was talking in a hushed voice but Ares was able to hear.

"You have your sacrifice as promised; it will be brought at the end of the month."

The woman gave a shrill sickening laugh. "And how is your project my Emperor? I trust the warrior women is recovering."

"She gains in strength." He paused, lost in his own thoughts, "Her warmth leaves something to be desired."

The woman laughed once again, "I can remedy that if you wish."

Silence followed.

"I do not need your concoctions Prisca, as long as she does not remember what I did to her I can win her over to me."

"And you need not worry over the cure, as I said if you keep your promise… I'll keep mine."

Ares caught sight of the woman pointing to a blue glass jar and narrowed his eyes. There was an easier way to get his warrior princess back it seemed and if he was cunning he would not even have to lift a single finger all he would have to do was watch and wait.

---

Xena slowly climbed the steps back to the large bed chamber. Her mind was no more clear than it had been when she descended into the garden that morning, she was aware that although many hours had passed she did not feel thirsty or hungry, her thoughts had been too deep and too consuming to dwell upon anything else. The appearance of the strange man had left her feeling even more confused. She knew that she did indeed know him; she had felt herself pulled to him by a strange desire and lust that was near all consuming. She had become convinced that they had at least once been lovers…but he was here in the palace, could he possibly be part of Caesar's plan, if indeed Caesar had a plan. She sat down in a chair beside the balcony ledge exhausted by her unrelenting thoughts. None of it made sense, if only she could remember she felt sure all would become clear, she knew Caesar was hiding something, knew that he was playing a game with her… but what proof did she have to convince herself, never mind anyone else.

She sighed and glanced out across the city before her.

"Beautiful isn't it… Rome."

She turned to see Caesar stood a little way behind her dressed in crimson robes and golden armor. Xena slowly turned from him, knowing she would get none of the answers she craved from him.

"Yes" she replied simply.

"It's all mine" he said in a whisper, his eyes grazing over the sun dazzled buildings.

Xena gave a small nod. She heard him walking up behind her and his hands came to rest upon her shoulders, his fingers expertly caressing her skin sending small shivers of pleasure through her. He bent down and pressed his lips softly against the back of her neck.

"It could be ours" he whispered. His breath was warm upon her cheek, smelling sweetly of honeyed dates.

"Ours…" Xena repeated the word, understanding the meaning but not the intent. "Why?"

Caesar gave a low chuckle his lips now working slowly across her bare skin. "Can't you see?" he said, nipping her ear lightly, "it's our destiny."

Xena closed her eyes slowly as his hands smoothed down her shoulders to the neckline of her gown, he teased the hem of the material gently with his fingertips before lightly slipping underneath, his fingers circled the sensitive skin of her breasts and Xena felt that same growing, conflicting emotion rising within her that made her want to bed him and kill him all at the same time. She covered his wrists with her hands and gently eased him away from her; she stood from her seat and turned to face him.

"I don't know what my destiny is." She spoke calmly but the iciness within her voice was truly chilling. "So how can fate have any plans for me if I don't even know who I am?"

Caesar regarded her coolly knowing that she was rebuffing his advances, his jaw tightened in annoyance.

"If fate is trying to tell me anything it's that my future is not with you." She snarled and turned to walk from him, before she had taken two steps Caesar had grabbed her forearm and pulled her roughly back to him.

"Why do you relish tormenting me?" he growled.

She smirked at his true annoyance, she did not think this man often showed his real emotions and she found she delighted in bringing out the sides he would wish no one else to see.

"Because you make it so easy" Xena teased, her full venom in work. "You play your games with me and I shall play mine with you."

Caesar let out an amused laugh and his grip tightened upon her arm, pulling her to him. Xena did not resist, she found that the desire for him was once again building inside her, preventing her from pulling away. Their lips were close and they both regarded each other with casual ease, neither wanting the other to know what they were really thinking.

"Then…" Caesar said in a husky whisper "let the games continue."

Their lips met and within moments they had stumbled back into the chamber, their destination once again the bed.

---

Xena awoke to bright sunshine bathing her face. She smiled sleepily at the sensation and slowly opened her eyes, feeling soft silk sheets upon her naked skin. She glanced about her taking in the large golden bed she was laying in and the man, Emperor, sleeping softly beside her. She studied him for a moment, watching his slow, calm breaths moving his defined chest. She sighed inwardly, wondering silently to herself how they had again arrived in such a position. She let her eyes be drawn back to him and slowly she reached out a hand tentatively and touched his shoulder, feeling the smooth skin beneath her hand. Her gaze lingered over his handsome face and she found herself wondering for a moment if perhaps she could love him, could become his Empress. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled back her hand as if stung; she shook the thoughts from her mind and slowly rose, wanting no more than her own bed and her own company.

---

Xena found that she could not sleep even though she bolted the door to her chamber, the fact that Caesar was mere feet away made her feel as if she could not let her guard down. She felt oddly furious with herself for giving herself to him again; a nauseating feeling crept up from her stomach sending gooseflesh across her skin. He was arrogant and his manners left much to be desired, but he was a handsome man, his eyes captivating and she could not deny the fire he caused to run inside her veins, so she could not understand where the hatred came from. The only conclusion she kept coming back to was the same thought she had had after their first liaison, somehow he was responsible for her memory loss, for her being in this palace, he was someone that knew her and wanted to punish her.

It seemed as if she had gone over every possible situation as to why he would do such a thing to her, but most did not make sense, why would such a powerful man trouble himself with her?

Finally exhausted she dozed in the warm sunlight. She had not relaxed for long before a sharp rapping sounded at her door, she jerked up into a sitting position, her heart pounding a little harder than she would like to admit. She felt a strange icy chill of fear brush against her at the thought that she still did not know his agenda; she did not feel ready, strong enough to face him yet, she knew it would just replay in the same loop as last night.

"Who is it?" she snapped.

"It's me, Gabrielle."

Xena sighed in relief; at least she would not have to deal with Caesar just yet.

"Your door is locked" Gabrielle continued, her voice edged in confusion and worry.

Xena rose and quickly unbolted the door, letting the young blonde woman in before shutting the door once more and securing it. Gabrielle carried a plate of cold cooked meats, bread and fruit.

"I brought you something to eat" she said, her brow furrowing upon seeing Xena's agitated expression, she placed the food down upon a nearby table before turning back to her.

"Is Caesar in his chambers?" Xena asked, her eyes flicking to the door.

Gabrielle eyed her suspiciously. "No, he has gone to the senate."

Xena nodded, "Good". She let her tired body relax a little and sank down to sit upon the bed. Gabrielle's face clouded in concern and she quickly went to Xena's side.

"Xena?" Gabrielle reached out and rested a hand upon the distressed woman's shoulder; Xena flinched but slowly looked up to let their gazes meet. Gabrielle could clearly see the confusion and hurt lurking in her blue eyes and within that moment she knew that Xena knew Caesar was lying, that she was a prisoner, that she had no choice. She bit her lip, unsure what she should do.

"I know nothing is right here Gabrielle, I have to get away!" She paused, "A man told me that my life is in danger." She paused once again as if gathering her thoughts, "I know Caesar is lying to me." Her voice was no more than a strained whisper.

Gabrielle took a small step backwards at Xena's words, not quiet registering that this small movement incriminated her to the plan also.

Xena's eyes became wide, a sadness descended upon her beautiful face. "You knew?" she breathed.

Gabrielle's hand clasped to her breast, her eyes filling with pools of tears as she shook her head. "You don't understand," her voice was pleading, desperate.

"You knew!" Xena stood from the bed, the hurt still burning brightly within her stunning gaze. The sudden urge to slap the woman before her, to hurt her was so strong.

"Xena!" Gabrielle pleaded, "I'm a slave! I had no choice."

Xena cocked her head a cruel snarl curling at her lip, "I trusted you" she hissed. Xena felt the blood rushing in her ears and she balled her hands into fists trying with all her might to not reach out and snap Gabrielle's pretty little neck.

"I meant no harm, I was just doing as he bid me, he promised… he…" she cut off, the tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"What did he promise you?" Xena snarled. "Gold, rank, what was the worth of my memories?!"

Gabrielle swallowed hard; it was as if every bitter word pierced her heart, "My freedom". She sighed sorrowfully, "Freedom from him."

Xena's eyes widened in shock as realization descended upon her, she was not just his slave - Gabrielle was Caesar's whore. It was only now that Xena registered the whip-scarred skin upon the young girl's arms, punishments served out by her master. Xena stared transfixed, the conflicting emotions of betrayal and sympathy leaving her speechless. Gabrielle turned on her heel, unbolted the door and left, hiding her face within her hands to cover her shame.


End file.
